Tout les oppose et pourtant
by BlueEyes Butterfly
Summary: Hermione doit présider le procès de Drago Malefoy, qui a vengé son amour de toujours et lui a sauvé la vie. Après celui-ci, ce n'est pas fini, Hermione et Drago vont se rapprocher petit à petit... mais non pas sans accroc !
1. Là où tout à commencé

**Tout les oppose et pourtant…**

**Chapitre 1 : Là où tout a commencé**

_Zoom sur la bataille de Poudlard après que Ron ait frappé Drago Malefoy quand le trio lui a sauvé une nouvelle fois la vie._

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on te sauve la vie ce soir, abominable faux-jeton !

- Ron, moins fort, on risquerait de nous entendre !

- Tu rigoles ? Dans ce vacarme ?

Malheureusement les prédictions d'Hermione se réalisèrent et un Mangemort – qu'elle reconnut pour être Travers – tâtonna soudain dans le vide dans l'espoir de saisir la cape d'invisibilité.

- Potter, je sais que tu es là, arrête de jouer à cache-cache ! _Stupéfix_ !

Le sort les manqua de justesse, mais dans la précipitation, Hermione trébucha et redevint visible. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde au Mangemort pour l'attraper par les cheveux et la jeter contre un mur. Son crâne heurta la pierre dure et froide dans un choc assourdi par la douleur.

- Avada…

- Hermione, non !!

-… Kedavra !

Hermione aperçut brièvement des cheveux roux devant elle, puis un éclat de lumière verte lorsque tout devint noir.

Drago se releva en maugréant, la bouche ensanglantée. Maudit Weasley ! Il avait bien reconnu cette voix qui lui avait rappelé ses dettes envers lui, Potter et Granger. Bon, c'était vrai qu'il devait reconnaître qu'ils lui avaient sauvé la vie par deux fois, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui casser la figure. Il tituba jusqu'au bas de l'escalier, essayant de passer inaperçu. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit Granger acculée contre un mur, Travers qui la visait et Weasley qui se jetait devant elle… et recevait de plein fouet le sortilège mortel. Drago se retrouva alors dans un dilemme qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible : venger Weasley et sauver la vie de la Sang-de-Bourbe ou disparaître comme si de rien n'était et les abandonner à leur sort. En temps normal, le choix aurait été très simple, mais Weasley avait raison. Il avait une dette envers eux. Il brandit sa baguette et cria :

- _Stupéfix_ !

Le Mangemort, qui avait pris Hermione pour cible, s'effondra et sa tête rebondit avec un craquement sinistre sur le sol. Mort, sans aucun doute. Le jeune Malefoy vit alors Granger relever la tête et le regarder d'un air surpris, puis elle vit le corps de son meilleur ami qui gisait sur elle et poussa un hurlement de terreur.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il fit volte-face. Bellatrix Black le regardait d'un air surpris. Elle avait dû le voir tuer Travers. Ses traits se durcirent et elle le pointa de sa baguette.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû… Papa et Maman te cherchent partout, tu sais ? Malheureusement pour toi, tu t'es fait assassiner par… voyons… Granger ? Et moi, bien sûr, je me porterai volontaire pour te venger !

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres mais il disparut quand Narcissa Malefoy se jeta sur son fils.

- Cissy, écarte-toi…

- Oh Drago, j'étais si inquiète, si inquiète ! Bella, que se passe-t-il ?

- Drago a tué ce Mangemort derrière toi ! Il a changé de camp.

Narcissa, accordant à peine un regard au cadavre, la toisa.

- Travers n'était qu'un imbécile de toute façon. Viens Drago, allons retrouver ton père ?

Drago suivit sa mère avec soulagement, ignorant le regard plein de haine que lui lançait sa tante, et regarda une dernière fois derrière lui. Elle était toujours là, à pleurer sur le corps. Mais bouge, bon sang tu vas te faire repérer ! Et où diable était passé Potter ? Son meilleur ami venait de se faire assassiner sous ses yeux et il ne faisait rien ! Il chassa ces pensées. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'en préoccuper. Il n'avait plus de dette envers eux après tout…

Hermione émergea lentement de son inconscience provisoire. Elle avait mal partout. Si c'était cela la mort, elle était gâtée… Elle entrouvrit les paupières et vit le Mangemort la viser à nouveau. Tous ses sens se réveillèrent soudain, alertes. Elle n'était pas morte mais elle allait l'être. Mais un jet de lumière rouge frappa Travers en plein dos. Harry… Non, ce n'était pas lui mais un blond aux yeux froids… Malefoy… Le Mangemort ne se releva pas. Mort sans doute à en juger par le sang qui coulait hors de son crâne. Malefoy… Elle l'observa d'un air ébahi. Il venait de lui sauver la vie ! Toutefois, elle ressentait un élancement dans les jambes. Elle baissa la tête.

- Oh non ! Ron ! Je t'en prie, réveille-toi !

Elle tenta en vain de le réveiller, sans succès. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage mais elle n'essayait même pas de les arrêter. A quoi bon vivre encore ? Et où était Harry ? Il avait dû continuer. Elle enfouit sa tête contre la poitrine du défunt. Il s'était sacrifié pour la sauver… D'un air déterminé, elle releva la tête. Il fallait qu'elle le venge. Bien sûr Travers était mort, Malefoy avait déjà vengé Ron. Mais Travers n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. C'était Ron qui aurait dû sortir cette expression… Mais elle continua le fil de sa pensée. Il fallait donc s'attaquer au roi, celui sans qui rien ne serait arrivé. Mais c'était le travail de Harry. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide… Impossible, il était sous la cape. Elle se tourna alors vers les autres combattants, et, animée d'une furie vengeresse, elle aida son camp.


	2. 5 ans plus tard

**Chapitre 2 : 5 ans plus tard**

_5 ans plus tard, Hermione a une vie professionnelle bien avancée et elle s'occupe des procès des Mangemorts et des Collaborateurs. _

Hermione Granger ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Comme d'habitude, une pile de dossiers l'attendait. Elle travaillait maintenant au département de la Justice Magique au Ministère de la Magie. Son boulot était plus exactement de présider les procès des Mangemorts afin de décider de leur sort. Parfois, il arrivait qu'elle doive mener elle-même l'enquête, du moins aider les Aurors grâce à ses dossiers qu'elle mettait à jour régulièrement. Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil de bureau et poussa la pile à traiter afin d'avoir la place de travailler et saisit la première affaire. Les procès des Mangemorts étant quasiment finis, il fallait juger à présent ceux qui avaient collaboré, même sans la cape et la cagoule. Elle se souvenait surtout du procès de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy qui avaient obtenu un sursis en jouant un rôle décisif en mentant à Voldemort sur l'état de Harry, lui sauvant ainsi la vie et précipitant la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient obtenu le titre de « Repentis » et Hermione y avait contribué. Il y avait eu également le procès post-mortem très médiatisé de Severus Rogue où grâce au témoignage de Harry, il avait obtenu une réhabilitation et son portrait trônait désormais dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard, juste à côté de celui de Dumbledore. Elle saisit alors le premier dossier et réprima une exclamation lorsqu'elle lut :

_Malefoy, Drago_

_Tentative de meurtre et complicité dans la mort d'Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore._

_A juger dés cette semaine._

Il y avait également une mention manuscrite qui indiquait que le procès aurait lieu le lendemain-même, le 23 août 2002. Elle parcourut rapidement le dossier jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur la note relative aux témoins. Le prévenu voulait en entendre un seul. Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien….

Drago Malefoy s'étira lentement dans son lit. Encore une mauvaise nuit. Sans doute à cause du procès qui devait se dérouler prochainement. Mais il ne devrait pas être si inquiet, songea-t-il, puisque si le témoin disait la vérité, il devait être innocenté. Mais si jamais… Drago ne l'avait pas prévenu, mais le Ministère se chargerait de le faire.

_Toc toc toc_

Un hibou frappe au carreau. C'était un grand duc couleur ocre. Le destinataire détacha la missive du Ministère de sa patte et il s'envola. Drago le regarda s'éloigner à l'horizon et déplia le courrier. C'était bien qu'il pensait. Sa convocation.

_Cher Mr Drago Malefoy_

_Veuillez vous présenter le 23 août 2002 dans la salle d'audience numéro 10 au Ministère de la Magie, Londres. Le procès aura lieu à 11h30 et sera présidé par Miss Granger qui décidera avec les membres du Magenmagot de votre condamnation. Il sera débattu des charges suivantes : Tentative de meurtre et complicité dans la mort d'Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Veuillez agréer Mr Malefoy, l'expression de nos sentiments les plus distingués._

_Miranda Popgings, secrétaire de l'Organisation des Procès des Anciens Mangemorts et Collaborateurs._

Demain ? C'était déjà demain ? Il poussa un soupir résigné. En plus, c'était Granger qui allait le juger. Non. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle voudrait se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir à Poudlard. Non pas qu'il éprouvât des remords. Mais simplement, tout cela allait se retourner contre lui… C'était bien la première fois qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait une Sang-de-Bourbe. S'il avait su, auparavant, qu'elle aurait pu lui servir… Non. De toute façon, Granger ne l'aurait pas aimé et aurait bien trouvé une raison tordue pour le mettre en difficulté. Son seul espoir était à présent son témoin.

_Toc toc toc_

- Harry ? Je peux rentrer ?

- Ah ! Bonjour Hermione. Vas-y, vas-y !

- Merci.

Hermione referma précautionneusement la porte de Harry, devenu du Bureau des Aurors. Elle s'assit sur la chaise qu'il lui indiquait et posa le dossier de Malefoy sur le bureau en bois de chêne ouvragé. Elle ne releva pas la tête, sachant déjà quelles photos de Mangemorts et de victimes recouvraient les murs.

- Je suis venue te montrer ça.

- Le dossier de Malefoy ? Pourquoi ça ? S'il se prend quelques années de prison, ça lui fera du bien.

- Non Harry, regarde. Le témoin…

Harry redressa ses lunettes et lut attentivement la note relative au témoin. Son sang se glaça aussitôt.

- M…moi ?

- Tu étais au sommet de la tour non ? Quand il… quand il est mort !

- C'est vrai… Il est innocent… De ça du moins. Et ce n'est pas moi qui irais le disculper.

- Harry !

- Mais enfin Hermione, c'est Malefoy ! Même s'il n'est pas coupable de ça, il a fait suffisamment de mauvaises actions pour que je n'aille pas témoigner.

- Harry…

- Non, Hermione. Je ne peux pas… Souviens-toi de Katie Bell, de Ron…

Hermione explosa de colère.

- Enfin, Harry ! Comment peux-tu être aussi odieux ? Il s'agit de justice et non de vengeance personnelle !

- Hermione, je…

- Tu es prêt à mettre un innocent en prison juste parce que sa tête ne te revient pas !

- Hermione, ça suffit maintenant. Il ne s'agit pas d'un « innocent », mais de Malefoy !

- Ah bien, bravo la justice impartiale ! Ecoute Harry, si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, fais le au moins pour moi et pour Ron !

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Harry… Tu sais le soir où Ron…

- Oui, je vois.

- C'est lui qui m'a sauvée et qui a vengé Ron. Je peux au moins le remercier en lui permettant d'avoir un procès impartial.

- Hermione…

- S'il te plaît, Harry.

Le regard d'Hermione exprimait un tel espoir qu'il céda.

- Je sens que je vais le regretter… Mais c'est d'accord.

-Merci Harry ! Et comment va Ginny ?


	3. Le procès

**Chapitre 3 : Le procès**

_Le jour du procès est arrivé. Comment vont se comporter Drago et Hermione ? Et surtout Harry, sur lequel les deux comptent pour dire la vérité ?_

Hermione ajusta avec fébrilité sa robe de travail. Elle l'avait toujours portée avec fierté comme un symbole de réussite sociale mais aussi de justice. _Quoi de plus normal ? _pensa-t-elle avec ironie. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel état de nervosité depuis son premier procès. Et pour cause ! Sa première affaire avait été le jugement post-mortem de Severus Rogue, une énorme tâche pour la débutante qu'elle était alors. Là, le motif était que ce serait la première fois qu'elle reverrait Malefoy depuis cette terrible soirée où Ron s'était sacrifié pour la sauver. Ron... Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne pense à lui. C'était également à cause de ça que sa vie sentimentale était aussi désastreuse. Bien sûr, elle était jolie, ce qui faisait que les hommes s'intéressaient à elle, mais la beauté ne fait pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Car il manquait à Hermione un élément essentiel : la joie de vivre. Au début, elle avait cru la retrouver avec Viktor, mais un jour, elle était tombée sur une photo de Ron et elle à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Elle ne se souvenait pas de qui l'avait prise, ni à quel moment, mais peu importe, le mal était fait, tous ses efforts n'avaient servi à rien. Plusieurs fois, elle avait songé à ce qui se serait passé si Malefoy n'était pas là, à ce moment précis où la baguette de Travers l'avait visée de nouveau. Elle aurait sans doute rejoint Ron, et avait donc un sentiment partagé : aurait-elle préféré qu'il la laisse mourir ou au contraire avait-il bien fait ? La jeune femme chassa ces pensées noires qui revenaient trop souvent à son goût. Ce sentiment de culpabilité d'être en vie alors que Ron était parti l'avait toujours habitée et la rongeait par dedans. Elle quitta son bureau, le dossier de Malefoy sous le bras. Il lui restait dix minutes avant le début du procès et elle avait l'intention d'aller en salle d'audience immédiatement afin de se préparer au mieux. Enfin, elle atteignit l'ascenseur et s'y engouffra. Mais elle s'attendait à voir n'importe quel collègue mais surtout pas _lui_...

Drago lissa les plis de sa robe bleu nuit. Il valait mieux faire bonne impression devant le jury, et pour cela, il avait décidé de ne pas utiliser de propos injurieux ou qui pourraient choquer. _Âmes sensibles, va !_ marmonna-t-il alors qu'il faisait enregistrer sa baguette dans l'atrium. Lorsqu'il la récupéra, il avait beau avoir un air sûr de lui, il avait l'impression d'avancer comme un condamné. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette idée. Il n'était pas à l'aise ici, au Ministère de la Magie où il n'y avait que des anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ou encore leurs sympathisants. Encore s'il y avait des connaissances avec qui discuter… Mais il n'y avait personne et il le savait très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, alors, de venir ici aussi tôt ? Il n'aurait su le dire. En tout cas, arriver à l'heure ne pouvait que faire du bien à son image. Surtout si c'était Granger qui dirigeait le procès. Il se renfrogna. C'était là qu'il devait faire le plus d'efforts. Le seul aspect positif, c'est que Potter lui aurait sans doute tout raconté, et qu'ainsi, elle saurait qu'il disait la vérité. Il avait intérêt à être sincère, car elle profiterait certainement du moindre faux pas… Avec un soupir, il parcourut l'atrium du regard et décida de descendre tout de suite en salle d'audience. Il consulta sa montre en or fin et constata qu'il aurait dix minutes devant lui. Puis, il prit l'ascenseur et commença à 

descendre. Il y avait quatre autres personnes avec lui, portant un tapis qui semblait gigoter et qu'ils avaient du mal à maîtriser. Mais ils sortirent rapidement au grand soulagement de Drago qui ne supportait pas les halètements excessifs des sorciers. Au niveau 3, toutes les personnes qui étaient montées entre deux quittèrent l'ascenseur. Il était seul à présent. Mais à l'étage du dessous, une jeune sorcière brune monta et se figea en l'apercevant. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris et reconnut avec effroi Hermione Granger. Il serra les dents mais au moment où il allait attaquer, il se souvint de sa résolution et ne broncha pas. Visiblement mal à l'aise, elle se mit à sa droite et ils descendirent tous les deux. Il s'efforça de rester impassible. Pourtant il était surpris car un regard sur le côté lui apprit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de haine dans le regard d'Hermione, plutôt de la gêne. Il se détendit quelque peu, mais ne dit rien. Enfin, après un moment qui lui sembla être une éternité, ils sortirent à leur tour de l'ascenseur. Il alla s'asseoir sans un mot sur une des chaises disposées devant la salle d'audience numéro douze. Hermione ne l'imita pas, puisqu'elle ouvrit la porte et se réfugia dans la salle, sans la fermer pour autant.

- Vous… vous pouvez rentrer si vous voulez, lui dit-elle.

Drago n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie mais obéit malgré tout. Elle ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Hum… Je voulais te…, je veux dire vous, dire un seul mot… Pour… pour la nuit où Vous-Savez-Qui est tombé… Merci.

Il la contempla avec étonnement. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce dont elle voulait parler. Déjà, le fait qu'elle lui parle… Brusquement tout lui revint en mémoire. Weasley mort sur les genoux de Granger, sa tante qui brandissait sa baguette sur lui avec un regard mauvais. Il comprenait mieux sa réaction dans l'ascenseur. Elle n'avait pas oublié, elle. Mais, pourquoi avait-il fait ça au juste ? Ah oui, il avait une dette envers eux. Et alors ? Il aurait pu passer outre. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Granger était déjà partie s'installer sur la tribune. Elle n'attendait aucune réponse et visiblement ça ne changerait rien à la condamnation. Le cœur lourd, il s'assit sur le banc réservé au public en attendant. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il l'observa distraitement tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont se déroulerait le procès. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé, juste un peu plus efféminée qu'avant. Puis, il se surprit à se demander à quoi ressemblait sa vie à présent, sans Ron. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Potter entra.

- Ah, Harry ! Te voilà.

Soulagée de ne plus être seule avec Malefoy, elle se précipita vers lui. Elle avait bien remarqué comment il l'avait regardée et cela l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Certainement pour la déstabiliser…

- Harry va te mettre là-bas sur le banc des témoins, le procès va bientôt commencer. M. Malefoy, si vous voulez bien vous installer…

Elle le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il s'installait en soupirant sur le siège du milieu. C'était Harry qui avait demandé qu'on enlève les chaînes du fauteuil, à cause du mauvais souvenir que 

cela lui inspirait. Hermione ne pouvait être que d'accord. Cela appartenait au passé. Comme les Détraqueurs, d'ailleurs. Le Magenmagot rentra dans la salle. Le cortège de sorciers, aux robes couleur prune avec un M brodé sur le côté gauche, prit place derrière elle, sur les gradins. Beaucoup avaient regardé Harry d'un air surpris, se demandant ce qu'il faisait sur le banc des témoins. Quand tout fut prêt, Hermione commença, et fut satisfaite car sa voix ne tremblait pas.

- Miranda, vous êtes prête ?

- Oui, allez-y Miss Granger, lui répondit la voix posée de la greffière.

- Bien. Procès du 23 août 2002, en présence du prévenu M. Drago Lucius Malefoy qui sera interrogé par Hermione Jane Granger, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique sur la base du témoignage de M. Harry James Potter. Il sera débattu des charges suivantes : Tentative de meurtre et complicité dans la mort d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Vous êtes bien M. Drago Lucius Malefoy ?

Quelle question idiote, pensa-t-elle, mais c'était l'usage. Apparemment Malefoy pensait la même chose qu'elle, puisqu'il arborait un petit sourire narquois qui disparut aussitôt.

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Donc vous ne niez pas d'avoir tenté d'assassiner M. Albus Dumbledore.

- C'est compliqué… En effet, j'ai d'abord voulu l'assassiner, tel que me l'avait ordonné le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais quand je l'ai désarmé et qu'il… qu'il m'a parlé, j'ai su que j'en étais incapable. Je ne suis pas un tueur.

Malgré elle, l'image de Travers s'effondrant sur la pierre dure s'imposa dans son esprit. Mais il ne l'avait pas tué, il avait provoqué sa mort, et c'était différent. En même temps, ce n'était pas elle qui irait l'annoncer au Magenmagot maintenant…

- Mais vous êtes tout de même un complice de Severus Rogue…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Rogue avait été innocenté et réhabilité. Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains et jeta un coup d'œil au dossier Malefoy. Elle aperçut une note qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Malefoy était ici car il voulait un poste au ministère. Cela s'expliquait. Ce n'était pas facile, mais elle devait finir ce procès coûte que coûte. Malefoy, qui avait pris son mutisme pour une invitation à parler continua :

- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est à cause de moi qu'il est mort. Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'il avait tout planifié. Ce qui n'efface pas mon geste, bien sûr. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé comme témoin, M. Potter.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et s'en voulut de ce moment de faiblesse. Elle saisit la balle au bond.

- Très bien, veuillez vous avancer M. Potter, s'il vous plaît.

Harry s'exécuta. Il attendit les questions qui ne tardèrent pas.

- Confirmez-vous les dires de M. Malefoy comme quoi il n'a pas essayé de tuer le professeur Dumbledore comme prévu ?

- Oui.

- Par quelle action l'a-t-il prouvé ?

- Il a abaissé légèrement sa baguette, mais les autres Mangemorts sont arrivés. Il était trop tard. Trop tard.

- Combien de temps s'est écoulé entre le désarmement et l'arrivée des Mangemorts ?

- Environ deux minutes. Malefoy avait le temps de tuer plusieurs fois le professeur, celui-ci le lui a même fait remarquer, mais il ne l'a pas fait.

- Merci M. Potter. D'autres questions ? demanda Hermione aux autres personnes dans les gradins.

Un vieil homme se leva. Il regardait Malefoy avec une haine intense. Celui-ci parut se recroqueviller dans son siège comme s'il attendait le coup fatal.

- Pourquoi, M. Malefoy, pourquoi est-ce à vous que Vous-Savez-Qui a demandé d'accomplir cette tâche ? Et pourquoi y avez-vous renoncé, à la dernière minute ?

Malefoy se tassa mal à l'aise. Il allait passer pour un lâche qui préférait mettre des innocents en danger plutôt que sa petite personne. Mais il avait changé. C'est pourquoi il voulait entrer dans le bureau des Aurors, un métier prestigieux qui redorerait le blason des Malefoy, déjà passablement terni. Pour cela, il devait gagner le procès. Il avait préparé ce moment depuis longtemps. Le tout était de ne pas se tromper. Il prit sa voix la plus pathétique et commença son récit :

- C'était pendant la guerre. Mon père avait échoué au Ministère pendant qu'il devait récupérer la prophétie. Cela n'a pas du tout plu au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'a puni… en m'offrant en pâture, une sorte de sacrifice. Il y avait deux possibilités : soit je réussissais, et mon âme serait tachée à jamais, mais pour lui, ce n'était pas possible. Même lui n'en n'avait pas été capable ! La deuxième, la plus plausible selon lui est que je mourrais en essayant de tuer Dumbledore et qu'il demanderait ainsi à Rogue de me remplacer. C'est ce qui a décidé mes parents à ne plus faire confiance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ma mère à faire croire à la mort de Harry la nuit où il est tombé.

Il se tourna vers Harry. Il acquiesçait lentement les yeux dans le vague. Gagné. Mais ce n'était pas fini.

- Pourquoi ai-je changé d'avis à la dernière minute, me demandiez-vous ? Eh bien, c'est très simple. Dumbledore m'avait promis de me protéger moi et mes parents de telle sorte que les Mangemorts ne nous retrouveraient pas. Et c'était mon vœu le plus cher.

Là j'ai peut-être exagéré, pensa-t-il. Mais lorsqu'il regarda les jurés du Magenmagot, ils étaient silencieux, quelques-uns avaient les yeux embués. Il se tourna de sorte à se trouver face à Granger. Elle l'observait d'un œil inquisiteur. Il en avait effectivement trop fait, mais elle ne dit rien, à son grand soulagement.

- D'autres questions ? demanda-t-elle.

Personne ne se leva.

- Qui est pour l'abandon de toutes les charges envers M. Malefoy ?

Elle leva la main. Drago la regarda, surpris. Elle fut bientôt suivie de plusieurs mains, toutes les mains ! Enfin, presque. Seul le vieil homme qui avait espéré le coincer tout à l'heure gardait les bras obstinément croisées.

- Les charges sont abandonnées.


	4. Vieux ennemis vraiment ?

**Chapitre 4 : Vieux ennemis, vraiment ?**

Il avait réussi. Il avait réussi ! Drago regarda le Magenmagot sortir de la pièce. Certains lui adressaient un sourire indulgent, d'autres étaient venus lui tapoter l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Il réprima un sourire narquois. Il avait bien fait de jouer la carte de la sensibilité. Potter le dépassa sans un regard et rejoignit Granger. C'était un peu grâce à elle qu'il s'en était sorti. Cela lui faisait mal de l'avouer mais c'était la vérité. D'ailleurs, il la vit congédier Harry qui sortit en lui décochant un coup d'œil étonné. Il ne restait plus que lui et Granger dans la salle. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand elle l'interpella.

- Hum… Drago ? Tu peux venir une seconde, s'il te plaît ?

Elle avait perdu sa gêne de tout à l'heure. Mauvais signe, ça. Elle allait certainement lui reprocher son hypocrisie du procès.

- Regarde ça.

Elle lui tendait un dossier. Le sien. Drago se pencha pour mieux voir mais il ne voyait rien d'anormal.

- Et alors ? C'est mon dossier.

- Je sais bien, soupira-t-elle, mais lis ça !

Elle savait. Il était en effet indiqué que ce procès avait lieu car Drago revendiquait un poste au ministère mais pas lequel.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Hermione à voix basse.

- Oui, répondit-il après une seconde de réflexion.

- Où voudrais-tu travailler ? Tu as déjà envoyé ta candidature ?

Et ça y est ! Comme s'il allait lui raconter sa vie !

- Je n'ai encore rien envoyé…

Eh mais… Elle pouvait lui être utile ! A nouveau… Elle connaissait bien Potter et s'il parvenait à la convaincre qu'il avait changé et qu'il pouvait être nommé Auror, le boulot était dans la poche !

- Mais j'aimerais beaucoup travailler comme Auror.

- Auror ? Ce serait Harry ton directeur. Tu pourrais l'accepter ? lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire narquois.

- Qui te dit qu'il le restera ? rétorqua Drago sur le même ton. Laisse tomber, je blague.

Elle parut attendre une réponse, non sans avoir souri à sa réplique. _On dirait vraiment deux vieux amis et non des ennemis_, pensa-t-il.

- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

- Désolée tu as raison, j'ai simplement du mal à y croire. Hum… Je peux te poser une question ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Essaie toujours.

- Qu'a dit Bellatrix Black, ce soir-là ?

Hermione sentit sa vision se troubler, embuée par les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Ce n'était pas Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait en face d'elle, mais un témoin. Le seul. Elle avait vu la tante de Malefoy le narguer parce qu'il avait tué Travers. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait dit exactement ? Elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle avait le droit de savoir.

- Oh… Je ne me souviens plus tellement… C'était il y a si longtemps…

Hermione avait l'impression qu'il était mal à l'aise.

- Je… Je suis désolée si c'est personnel, ou quoi que ce soit. Simplement… Est-ce qu'elle a parlé de Ron… ?

Là, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle n'était qu'une idiote. Il devait la prendre pour telle et il aurait tout à fait raison, pour une fois. Mais au lieu de cela, il eut l'air affolé. Il tapota maladroitement son épaule et murmura :

- Non… Non… Elle n'en a pas parlé. Je te le promets.

- M…Merci… Je ne suis qu'une imbécile, une vieille folle sentimentale !

- Eh ne t'insulte pas ! Si toi t'es vieille, comme j'ai le même âge que toi, j'avoue que ce n'est pas très flatteur !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était un compliment, surtout de la part d'un Malefoy. Elle regarda sa montre.

- Bon, je te remercie, mais je vais y aller, j'ai encore du travail pour aujourd'hui.

- Euh… d'accord, mais avant j'aurais une faveur à te demander.

Une faveur ? Un Malefoy lui demandait une faveur ? Il avait bel et bien changé, même si ce n'est que dans sa façon de manipuler.

- Essaie toujours.

- Eh bien… Je suppose que Potter ne serait pas très heureux de me voir entrer au Bureau des Aurors… Tu n'aurais pas un moyen de passer, sans aucune… disons… discrimination ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant. L'idée lui vint, tellement simple.

- Pourquoi tu ne serais pas Auror au Département de la Recherche des Anciens Mangemorts ? Tu n'aurais pas besoin de passer par Harry !

- J'y réfléchirais.

- En plus, tu es bien placé pour avoir des renseignements dessus !

- Merci, mais je n'aime pas trop qu'on parle de ça. Je veux me refaire une nouvelle vie.

- Désolée… Bon là, il faut vraiment que j'y aille !

Elle lui adressa un regard désolé et sortit de la salle d'audience. Ah là là ! Qui l'eut cru ? Elle avait discuté avec Malefoy, elle avait même ri avec ! Sans parler qu'elle avait carrément proposé de travailler avec elle ! Non, enfin, pas vraiment, elle avait juste trouvé un poste où Harry ne pourrait pas refuser Malefoy et même s'il influait sur le responsable de ce Département, elle avait autant de poids que lui et rétablirait l'équilibre. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris également de parler de Ron, un sujet toujours très sensible ? Elle se souvint de la réponse du blond. On aurait dit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Qu'il mentait. Impossible, il avait promis que non. Elle réprima un rire nerveux : depuis quand une promesse de Malefoy avait-elle de la valeur ? Hermione se promis de lui tirer les vers du nez dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. La curiosité la tenaillait à présent, mais elle se maîtrisait. Elle avait trop de travail aujourd'hui pour s'occuper de ce genre de fantaisie ! C'est donc avec détermination qu'elle traversa le couloir vide pour prendre l'ascenseur qui menait à son bureau.

Drago regarda Granger partir, songeur. C'était très bizarre, cette gentillesse soudaine… Peut-être qu'elle se servait de lui autant qu'il se servait d'elle ! Mais bon… Après tout, c'était donnant-donnant, non ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais il se promit de la surveiller de près. Il avait déjà fait trop d'erreurs aujourd'hui… Comme la réconforter tout à l'heure ! Il se trouva tout de même une excuse : c'est parce qu'elle venait de parler de Bellatrix et de ce qu'elle avait dit quand Weasley est mort. Il ne se rappelait réellement plus tellement, mais quand Miss-je-sais-tout avait craqué, il s'en était brutalement souvenu comme dans un flash. Sa tante avait menacé de la tuer juste après lui. Apparemment, elle n'était pas arrivée à ses fins, sans doute stoppée par la folie vengeresse de Mrs Weasley. Et cela, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Granger, elle se serait moquée de lui, car il avait fallu l'intervention de sa mère pour qu'il soit toujours là… Il y avait une autre raison… Il fouilla dans sa mémoire. Soudain, il se retrouva comme transporté cinq ans en arrière pendant la 

bataille de Poudlard. Il revit tout. Weasley mort, son hésitation temporaire, le sang de Travers coulant sur la pierre froide, Bellatrix le narguant en pointant sa baguette vers lui et vers Granger… Ça y est ! Voilà pourquoi il avait caché à la jeune brune ce que la fidèle Mangemort avait pour dessein. Il avait honte en y repensant. Un sentiment de colère inexplicable bouillonnait en lui lorsque la scélérate avait annoncé l'assassinat prochain d'Hermione… de Granger, pardon. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas ressortir ce souvenir… Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir face à elle la prochaine fois ! Mais quelle honte, quelle honte ! Il n'était pas question que cela se sache ! Plutôt mourir… En attendant, il allait sortir d'ici… Drago quitta la salle d'audience, songeur et ne vit pas Potter qui l'attendait, le heurtant de plein fouet.

- Eh, doucement Potter !

- Si tu touches à un seul cheveu d'Hermione, tu auras affaire à moi, lui dit-il menaçant.

- Du calme ! Tu ne crois pas que si j'avais voulu l'agresser, je l'aurais fait maintenant ?

- Bien sûr dans l'enceinte du ministère… Je te croyais plus malin, Malefoy. Allez, file, que je ne te revoie plus ici !

- A ce que je sache, le ministère est un lieu public. Non ?

Sans laisser le temps à Potter de répliquer, il s'éloigna d'un pas traînant, assez lentement pour ne pas avoir l'air de lui obéir. Granger avait raison. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de devoir se plier aux ordres de Potter. Quel département lui avait-elle proposé ? Ah oui, le DRAM… Intéressant… Il pourrait rapidement monter en grade au vu de ses connaissances sur ses anciens… mentors. Sa haine envers Potter était si flamboyante qu'il décida de monter tout de suite demander les papiers pour sa candidature. A nous deux, Potter !


	5. Tentative avortée

**Chapitre 5 : Tentative avortée**

Hermione lisait les dossiers en attente. Elle avait besoin de faire une mise à jour de chacun au moins une fois par mois. C'était un travail difficile mais très utile, qui avait permis l'arrestation de quelques Mangemorts déjà. Mais elle posa brutalement sa plume et se prit la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur son bureau. Elle se sentait faible, maladive sans pouvoir en définir la raison. Pleurer, elle avait envie de pleurer… Mais la jeune ex-Gryffondor se leva, refusant de se laisse abattre. Elle allait prendre l'air, cela lui ferait du bien. On pouvait dire que ce procès l'avait éprouvée ! A peine cinq minutes qu'elle en revenait, elle était déjà lasse. Elle passa devant sa secrétaire qui la dévisagea l'air inquiet, mais ne dit rien, puis ouvrit la porte qui menait au couloir. Personne… Hermione la referma et respira profondément. Elle se sentait déjà mieux, mais, sans préavis, elle éclata en sanglots. Ron… _Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ?_ Elle s'en voulut aussitôt de cette pensée car il s'était sacrifié pour la sauver. La lionne inspira une nouvelle fois, les yeux fermés, mais les sanglots, incontrôlables, s'emparèrent d'elle. Elle allait remonter dans l'atrium, vers l'air libre, mais sa vision, considérablement réduite, la trahit et elle se cogna violemment contre un jeune homme. Se retrouvant à terre, elle s'appuya le dos contre le mur, incapable de se relever, et pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré, discrètement, silencieusement, mais abondement.

Drago était sorti de l'ascenseur, plongé dans ses pensées, et ne vit pas la jeune sorcière qui lui fonçait dessus, jusqu'au moment où il ressentit une vive douleur sur son torse. Eh bien ! Décidemment, c'était le jour ! D'abord Potter, puis…

- Granger ?

Il vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle l'inquiétait. Sérieusement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, et elle lui faisait presque pitié. Son regard oscilla entre la porte du bureau du Département de Recherche des Anciens Mangemorts, en face de celle du bureau de Granger, et Granger elle-même acculée contre le mur, versant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il soupira. Tout Serpentard qu'il était, il aurait tout de même été inhumain de la laisser ainsi. Drago s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui posa une main sur son épaule droite. Elle frémit doucement mais ne réagit pas autrement. Il la secoua légèrement.

- Hé… Hé… Granger…

Elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il continua :

- Hermione ?

Là, elle sursauta violemment et murmura « Harry ? » avant de lever les yeux vers lui. En le reconnaissant, elle en resta pétrifiée, ce qui l'agaça :

- Non, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas Saint-Potter, mais je peux tout de même savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Je t'ai donc fait si mal ?

- Plus que tu ne le penses.

Abasourdi, il lui demanda des explications.

- Non, ce n'est rien Malefoy, simplement tu me rappelles Ron…

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer à pleurer ? D'ailleurs, je lui ressemble tant que ça ? demanda-t-il en inspectant, avec une moue dégoûtée, la couleur de ses cheveux.

Granger fut parcourue d'un rire nerveux avant de se ressaisir.

- Bon je vais retourner travailler.

- Quoi ? Mais tu m'as l'air complètement épuisée ! Ils pourront se passer de toi pour aujourd'hui !

Voyant que cela ne convainquait pas son interlocutrice, il lui lança :

- Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de penser travail pour une fois dans ta vie ? Tu es une femme, pas une machine !

En fait Drago cherchait à l'éloigner de son bureau simplement pour pouvoir prendre ses papiers sans qu'elle ne le voie et ne lui fasse un air hautain du genre « Tu vois, j'avais raison ! ». Elle acquiesça d'un air abattu et rassembla des forces pour transplaner. Soudain, il eut un mauvais pressentiment et attrapa le bras de Granger au moment où elle disparaissait. Il ouvrit les yeux, doucement, pour s'habituer à la clarté crue du soleil. Il se trouvait dans un cimetière. La jeune femme ne remarqua même pas sa présence et se jeta directement sur une tombe. Celle de Weasley. Il se prépara à retourner au Ministère, au moment où il la vit faire apparaitre un poignard qu'elle brandit bien haut avec ses deux mains. Une seule et unique larme coulait sur sa joue mais son regard était déterminé.

Drago, muet d'horreur la regardait faire, impuissant. Non, pas entièrement ! Il lui avait sauvé la vie et subi le courroux de sa tante et ce n'était pas pour que cette ingrate se suicide ! De plus le boulot qu'il espérait tant lui échappait sous le nez et Potter l'accuserait sans aucun doute du meurtre d'Hermione.

- _Expelliarmus_.

Hermione, les yeux fermés se préparait à se donner le coup fatal qui mettrait fin à sa douleur. Il n'y avait personne ici qui pourrait la retenir. Elle avait été touchée par le geste de réconfort de Malefoy et décida de lui accorder une dernière parole.

- Je te pardonne Drago Malefoy, dit-elle en sentant le couteau lui échapper des mains.

D'abord surprise, puis furieuse, elle se retourna pour retrouver devant elle un Drago Malefoy, visiblement ébranlé, tenant son poignard d'une main et sa baguette de l'autre.

Folle de rage et un peu honteuse, elle hurla :

- Rends-le-moi !

- Il n'en n'est pas question. Où est passée la courageuse Gryffondor qui m'a assommé en troisième année ?

Il semblait avoir retrouvé tout son aplomb et il lui léchait les bottes à présent. Pourtant, elle aussi se demandait où était passé cette Hermione là…

- Réfléchis enfin ! Tu crois qu'il s'est sacrifié pour que tu meures ensuite ? C'est bien mal le remercier !

Hermione s'arrêta stupéfaite, et dut s'avouer qu'il avait raison. Cependant, une idée folle naquit dans son cerveau désespéré.

- Je suis une sorcière, tu n'en doutes pas…

Elle ignora son sourire narquois qui suggérait que si, justement, il en doutait.

- Donc je peux faire apparaître un autre poignard…

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- On peut dire que tu es butée !

- Attends… Ce qui signifie que je peux me tuer tout de suite, là, maintenant. Mais je ne le ferai pas, à une condition.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle continua ne sachant pas vraiment si elle préférait que Malefoy exauce son souhait ou non.

- Dis-moi ce qu'a dit Bellatrix Black, mariée Lestrange, quand il est mort ?

Le doigt pointé sur la tombe, elle le fixait durement.

- Non ! Il en est hors de question.

- Très bien.

Elle fit de nouveau apparaître un poignard, plus long, plus tranchant que le précédent.

- Mais quelle tête de mule ! C'est personnel.

- J'ai le droit de savoir.

- Elle n'a pas parlé de Weasley.

Hermione leva son poignard.

- C'est la vérité ! Par contre, elle a parlé de toi.

Stupéfaite, Granger lâcha l'arme. Il avait réfléchi très vite au moyen de s'extirper de cette situation, à ce chantage ignoble. Il suffisait simplement de ne lui dire qu'une partie de la vérité. Après tout, elle n'avait demandé que les paroles de sa tante, pas ses pensées à lui ! Si elle insistait, il lui dirait qu'il avait rempli sa part du contrat, à elle de remplir la sienne. _Y a intérêt à ce que le poste soit bon !_ Il commençait à regretter de s'être laissé embarquer dans cette affaire. Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix. La voix de celle qui l'avait innocenté parvint à ses oreilles :

- Quoi ? Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

A lui de profiter de la situation. Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles !

- Bon écoutes, je ne te le dirais qu'à condition que tu trouves un moyen de me faire engager.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

Ne se laissant pas déstabiliser, il la prévint.

- Prête à supporter des années de malheur ?

- Oh toi aussi tu devras me supporter, ne te fais aucune illusion là-dessus !

Un silence s'installa.

- Je t'écoute, Malefoy.

Avec un soupir, il lui raconta tout, sauf évidemment ses pensées. Pas question de perdre la face ! Quand il eut fini, il contempla la tombe de Weasley. Il se demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la vie de Granger. Sans doute pas à en juger ses larmes et sa tentative de suicide. Il détourna son regard sur elle et l'observa attentivement. Il devait tout de même reconnaître qu'elle avait du charme… Drago, horrifié par ses propres pensées, secoua la tête comme pour les chasser. Granger réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lui raconter et n'avait pas la moindre idée du désordre qu'elle venait de provoquer chez le jeune homme.

- Eh bien, je suppose que je devrais te remercier, toi… et ta mère.

Il crut d'abord qu'elle se moquait de lui, mais ne décela aucune trace d'ironie. De même, les pleurs et la fatigue s'étaient envolés.

- Il faut que je m'occupe à présent de tes papiers. Tu viens ?

- Attends Hermione, dit-il en appuyant bien sur son prénom, est-ce que tu me pardonnes réellement ?

Il devait la mettre en confiance pour gagner du respect et que le nom Malefoy redevienne le plus craint d'Angleterre. Mais il y avait autre chose et il ne sut dire quoi. Bah… _Aucune importance !_ En attendant, elle le jaugeait du regard.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Poudlard est désormais du passé pour moi et je dois aller de l'avant. Disons juste que je te laisse une chance de recommencer à zéro. Mais n'en profites pas car j'ai tout de même une bonne mémoire !

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas sourire. Elle aurait pris cela pour une provocation… Il en avait assez à la fin ! Toujours chercher les bons mots, ceux qui ne blessaient pas… Drago se surprit à plaindre ses ancêtres, ceux qui avaient apporté la renommée au nom de Malefoy. Il vivait actuellement la même chose.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- C'est moi qui te remercie. Au fait, un détail. Tu devras attendre devant le bureau du directeur du DRAM, pour que je puisse t'arranger quelque chose.

- Ah, bravo la corruption au Ministère !

Elle rougit mais fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Drago sentit la jeune femme lui agripper le bras et ils transplanèrent.

Hermione se dégagea rapidement de Malefoy. Elle lui avait pardonné, mais pas au point de faire ami-ami avec ! Il restait Drago Malefoy ! Mais elle avait horreur des préjugés, étant elle-même victime, et c'est pour cela qu'elle allait donner une seconde chance au blond, même s'il était rempli de clichés jusqu'au cou. De plus, il l'avait sauvée. Non pas une, mais deux fois. Elle se rendait compte à présent combien elle avait été idiote de vouloir se donner la mort quand on lui avait offert la vie. Pourtant, quelque chose la tracassait. Pourquoi Bellatrix voulait-elle associer sa mort à celle de Drago ? Simplement comme bouc-émissaire certainement. Elle entra dans le bureau de Mr Laudator, directeur du Département de Recherche des Anciens Mangemorts.

- Attend-moi ici, s'il te plaît, dit-elle à Drago.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit, folle de rage. Hermione claqua la porte avec violence et haleta de fureur devant un Malefoy passablement éberlué.

- Toi, tu viens dans mon bureau !

Il la regarda l'air soucieux mais ne fit aucun commentaire, au grand soulagement de la jeune juge. Sans un mot, ils avancèrent vers le Département de la Justice Magique. Hermione demanda alors à sa secrétaire de ne laisser entrer personne tant qu'ils n'auraient pas fini. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils, les regardant d'un air entendu avec un sourire bienveillant. Mais sa patronne lui lança un regard glacial qui devait signifier « N'y penses même pas ! ». Elle avec Malefoy ? Il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Il y a une limite à tout ! Elle fit asseoir le jeune homme en face d'elle après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte et lancé un sortilège d'insonorisation. La discussion pouvait commencer.


	6. Pacte à regretter ?

**Chapitre 6 : Pacte… à regretter ?**

Drago ne parvenait pas à comprendre la soudaine colère de Granger. Même si le directeur du DRAM avait refusé de l'engager, elle n'aurait pas pu en être aussi affectée ! Il décida donc de patienter, le temps qu'elle se remette. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Je suis désolée Drago, mais ça ne va pas être possible.

Tiens, elle l'appelait par son prénom maintenant ? Mais il ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps, car il _voulait_ cet emploi. Et la volonté d'un Malefoy a force de loi ! Potter était-il derrière ce refus ?

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix froide.

A sa grande surprise, elle se leva brusquement et hurla :

- Il est hors de question que j'aille fricoter avec lui uniquement pour que ça arrange ta petite personne !

Ainsi, c'était ça… Il comprenait mieux à présent. Il tenta tout de même :

- Et si je me faisais passer pour ton petit ami ?

- Quoi ? De mieux en mieux…

- J'ai dit me faire passer, pas le devenir ! Je tiens à mon honneur quand même !

- Aux yeux des autres, ce sera la même chose, le railla-t-elle.

- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de l'avis des autres ?

Là, elle ne trouva aucune réplique. Mais Drago vit bien qu'elle avait pris sa décision et tenterait de rester ferme là-dessus.

- De toute façon, je n'irais pas me sacrifier pour un misérable poste, pour toi de surcroît.

- Tu crois que c'était facile pour moi de tout te raconter ? Tu me l'as promis. Et on se sépare la semaine prochaine, du moins, officiellement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et resta plongée dans ses pensées une bonne minute. Drago croisa les doigts pour qu'elle accepte. Si ça pouvait faire enrager Potter par la même occasion…

- Je crois que je vais le regretter, mais c'est d'accord. Par contre, je vais prévenir Harry.

- Non, non, surtout pas !

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur. Drago ne voulait pas que cette chance de se venger d'Harry s'envole…

- S'il est trop détendu en notre présence, il va trouver cela louche n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vais pas mentir à Harry !

- Il faut que personne ne le sache. Personne ! Allez c'est juste pour une petite semaine !

Elle céda une nouvelle fois devant son regard menaçant. Il avait de la persuasion… Satisfait, il reprit :

- On y retourne ? Chérie ?

- Oh ça va, en privé ce n'est pas la peine !

- Pour ta secrétaire, si.

Il commençait à bien s'amuser… En plus, elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle était obligée de jouer le jeu. Il lui saisit la main et sortit du bureau, l'air assuré, traînant derrière lui une Hermione rouge pivoine. Ils franchirent la porte du Département de Recherche des Anciens Mangemorts et Drago frappa à la porte du directeur. Une fois que celui-ci eut répondu, il s'installa sur la chaise que Mr Laudator lui désigna et assit Hermione sur ses genoux.

- Hé bien, j'ai cru entendre que vous aviez fait des propositions douteuses à ma fiancée ?

L'intéressé rougit aussitôt et lança un regard noir à la jeune femme. Drago se rengorgea, ravi d'avoir été apparemment reconnu, ce que Mr Laudator lui confirma :

- Mr Malefoy… J'ignorais que…

Un mince sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres de l'ex-Serpentard, Hermione qui remuait faiblement sur ses jambes. L'homme en face de lui était coincé, à sa merci et il jubilait.

- Permettez-moi de réitérer la demande d'Hermione. Et nous oublierons tout ça.

- Impossible, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

- Comment ?

- C'est impossible Mr Malefoy. Nous avons pratiquement terminé notre tâche et ce Département est voué à disparaître. Vous feriez mieux de vous adresser à Mr Potter.

Hermione sentit que Drago allait exploser de rage. Déjà, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait accepté de tenir ce rôle. La honte… Surtout qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire à Harry… Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Comment avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas ? En attendant, il fallait 

jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Elle n'aurait plus de dette envers Malefoy, ainsi. Hermione vit soudain la baguette de Drago sortir peu à peu de la poche de celui-ci. Il fallait calmer ces deux-là, mais comment ?

- Drago, partons…

- Laisse chérie, je vais lui régler son compte !

« Chérie » ? Il l'avait appelée « Chérie » en public ? C'en était trop. Elle n'était pas une poupée que l'on pouvait utiliser de la sorte ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, il fallait sortir d'ici avant que tout cela ne dégénère ! Une idée jaillit mais Hermione la répugnait. Mais Drago se leva brutalement et elle serait tombée à la renverse s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapée, sans un regard. Il approcha à nouveau la main de sa poche. Il fallait agir ! Et vite ! Réprimant tout son dégoût, elle embrassa Malefoy. Sous le coup de la surprise, il arrêta son ascension vers sa baguette magique et elle en profita pour l'entraîner vers son propre cabinet de travail. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ? A tous les coups, c'était parce qu'elle était en manque. Mais quand même… C'était un Malefoy ! Elle claqua la porte et s'écroula sur son fauteuil, rouge de honte.

- Ca va, tu t'es bien amusé avec moi ?

- Mais j'aurais pu tout arranger ! Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'embrasser ?

Elle-même se le demandait.

- Si tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir… Vous alliez vous entretuer !

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Avoue, tu as aimé.

- Mais tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! Bon Drago, je suis désolée mais…

- J'ai une autre solution !

Elle soupira.

- Si elle est aussi foireuse que l'autre…

- Fais-moi confiance !

- Quoi ? Te faire confiance ? Déjà la moitié du Ministère croit que nous sommes ensemble, et on ne peut pas démentir sans que je me fasse accuser de corruption ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre !

- Ecoute au moins !

- En plus tu n'es qu'un sale petit égoïste prétentieux qui ne pense qu'à sa petite tête et…

Drago la coupa d'une voix glaciale :

- Très bien, alors j'aurais du te laisser au cimetière te charcuter ?

Hermione dut admettre qu'il avait, une nouvelle fois, marqué un point. Elle haïssait de ne jamais avoir raison, et depuis qu'elle avait revu Malefoy, il l'emportait toujours sur elle. Elle se résigna donc à l'écouter. Mais avant, elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna une belle gifle.

- Eh ! Ca ne va pas la tête ?

- Ca, c'était pour notre soi-disant relation. Autant mettre les choses au clair. Vas-y je t'écoute.

- D'abord, elle m'embrasse et maintenant elle me baffe. A ne rien y comprendre, bougonna le blond.

La jeune femme se contint à grand-peine pour ne pas lui en donner une deuxième. Et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait…

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'un Auror dans ton bureau ?

- Oh, c'est vrai que pour la déco, ça ferait bon effet… se moqua-t-elle.

- Non, je veux dire… qui collabore directement avec toi ?

Eh pas bête ! C'était vrai qu'à certains moments, elle était obligée d'attendre des semaines et des semaines pour trouver quelqu'un de disponible. Or il y avait des affaires urgentes qui n'accordaient un délai très court. Mais d'un autre côté… Elle n'avait pas envie de se coltiner Drago à la longueur du temps… N'empêche qu'il pourrait lui servir de couverture contre d'éventuels prétendants un peu trop insistants… Et en plus, il ne serait pas tout le temps là. Bref, plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients bien que ce dernier soit de taille.

- Il faut que je demande l'autorisation au ministre.

- Ca veut dire oui ?

- Peut-être bien. Mais pas de démonstrations d'affection en public. Ni même en privé, d'ailleurs.

- Je ne suis pas tombé si bas Granger !

- On ne sait jamais… Et je préviendrai Harry.

Drago eut l'air déçu. Satisfaite de montrer qui décidait ici, elle lui ordonna d'un ton sans réplique :

- Maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez toi et je t'enverrai un hibou pour te dire quoi. Je finis mes dossiers et j'irai voir le Ministre juste après. D'accord ? Au revoir.

Drago ne sortit pas tout de suite mais Hermione se plongea dans son travail, n'y prêtant pas attention. Deux heures plus tard, elle émergea enfin et décida de rencontrer le Ministre Kingsley d'abord, avant de voir Harry. Kingsley eut du mal à comprendre au début, mais étant lui-même un ancien Auror, il comprit les motivations professionnelles d'Hermione et lui signa les autorisations. Drago Malefoy était à présent le premier, et le seul, Auror du Département de la Justice Magique. En raison de cette qualité, la jeune directrice devait laisser un peu de place dans son propre cabinet pour y ajouter le bureau de Drago. Elle en fit apparaître un, identique au sien, juste à côté, contre le mur. Puis elle déplaça sa table de travail de la même façon contre le mur opposé. Elle se montra satisfaite du changement accompli, bien qu'ennuyée de devoir partager tous les jours la même pièce que son pire ennemi de Poudlard. Elle allait rendre visite à Harry, mais avant…

_Drago, _

_Demain à 8 h dans mon bureau._

_Tu as du pain sur la planche alors ne sois pas en retard._

_Hermione Granger_

Elle appela sa chouette et lui confia la missive. Enfin, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'éclipsa prévenir Harry.


	7. Explications et obligation

_Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews Ca me fait très plaisir !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Explications et obligation  
**

Drago était d'humeur mitigée lorsqu'il quitta le bureau d'Hermione. D'un côté, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, mais d'un autre, il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle le mette à la porte de cette manière… Il était un Malefoy, bon sang ! Pourtant, ce n'était ce qui le troublait le plus. La façon dont elle l'avait embrassé… A ce souvenir, Drago porta ses doigts aux lèvres. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce réellement pour le distraire de Mr Laudator comme elle l'avait affirmé ? En tout cas, c'était réussi ! Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il avait la ferme intention d'en découdre avec ce sale type. Un homme pareil n'avait vraiment aucune chance de finir avec Hermione… Il s'étonna de cette pensée car après tout, c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais il se rendait compte que certains sorciers valaient mieux que d'autres et Hermione était largement au-dessus de ce petit prétentieux du DRAM… Finalement, si elle obtenait les autorisations, il s'entendrait mieux avec elle qu'avec Potter ou Mr Laudator. Quoi ? Ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler !

Drago s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et réfléchit à ce qui faisait qu'il serait plus à l'aise qu'avec la jeune juge. Eh bien… Il lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois, elle lui avait obtenu un abandon des charges et ils avaient conclu une sorte de pacte tacite pour recommencer à zéro. Et quand ils se disputaient, c'était comme n'importe qui, pas pour une histoire de mage noir, ni de sang… Satisfait d'avoir éclairci ce point, il sortit du Ministère de la Magie, qui serait peut-être son nouveau lieu de travail. Il transplana enfin chez lui.

Il n'habitait plus au manoir et menait une vie autonome. Bien sûr, il gardait contact avec ses parents, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, mais il leur reprochait ; pas devant eux bien sûr ; de s'être laissés abuser par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et traiter comme des moins-que-rien. Le nom des Malefoy en avait pris un sale coup, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de lui rendre sa renommée d'antan.

Il vivait à présent dans un vaste appartement du centre de Londres. Si les Malefoy n'avaient plus la réputation, en revanche, ils avaient la fortune ! Il s'affala dans son canapé vert émeraude. En fait, toute la pièce était aux couleurs de Serpentard. La table basse en bois sculpté et peint en vert servait de support aux élégants chandeliers en argent. En face du sofa, se trouvait une grande cheminée dans laquelle il alluma négligemment un feu à l'aide de sa baguette. Le salon et la salle à manger étant réunis en une seule pièce, la table en acajou était protégée par une nappe verte sombre où se trouvaient d'autres chandeliers. Ils avaient la forme de serpents. Enfin, les murs étaient recouverts d'un simple papier argenté qu'agrémentaient des serpents couleur émeraude qui semblaient onduler.

Drago était satisfait de son chez-lui. Il montrait clairement, même si c'est implicite, qu'il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds et qu'il était ambitieux, très ambitieux… Il se releva et se servit une tasse de café dans la cuisine, plus sobre que le reste du logement.

Il allait attendre le hibou de Hermione. Mais en attendant… Il enfila sa cape de voyage et sortit de nouveau.

* * *

Hermione était nerveuse sur le pas de la porte du bureau de Harry. Comment allait-il réagir ? Harry n'aimait Drago qui le lui rendait bien. Elle espérait qu'elle ne faisait pas de bêtise en l'embauchant… Tant pis, le mal était fait. Enfin, elle frappa.

- Oui ?

Hermione entrouvrit la porte, laissant passer sa tête.

- C'est moi, Harry. Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr, tu es toujours la bienvenue !

Elle s'avança afin de se retrouver face à Harry, avec le bureau pour seul obstacle. Harry, qui la vit se mordre la lèvre d'un air préoccupé, lui demanda :

- Ca va ?

- Oui, oui, ça va très bien… fit-elle en essayant de sourire.

Cela ne convainquit pas son meilleur ami qui se leva et s'assit sur son bureau en face d'elle.

- C'est Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît.

Elle leva sur lui un regard embué de larmes.

- Il t'a fait du mal ?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça !

Il sembla soulagé mais pas entièrement.

- Harry… J'ai embauché Malefoy en tant qu'Auror dans mon bureau.

Ca y est, c'était dit. Elle s'efforça de soutenir le regard de Harry qui était devenu très pâle.

- Tu as fait… quoi ? murmura-t-il.

- Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter Harry, et je t'assure que je sais ce que je fais.

Hermione prit peur lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette sur elle. Mais rien ne se produisit.

- Qu'est-ce que… balbutia-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par Harry.

- D'accord, tu n'es pas sous l'effet de l'Imperium. Autrement, tu serais devenue rouge tomate.

- Bravo la confiance !

- Oui, mais Hermione, mets-toi à ma place… Tu m'annonces, comme ça, que tu vas travailler et côtoyer tous les jours cette fouine !

- D'accord, je te pardonne. Une dernière chose. On a décidé avec Drago de recommencer à zéro. Je… Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, tu me prendrais pour une idiote, mais je ne veux plus penser au passé. Je lui ai pardonné, Harry.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais regardait Hermione d'un air perplexe. Enfin, il se reprit.

- Très bien. Tu as peut-être raison… Mais n'oublie pas qui il est, je t'en prie. Au moindre faux pas… Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

Hermione espérait qu'elle ne devrait pas en arriver là. Mais elle acquiesça, presque machinalement.

- Bon… euh… Je vais te laisser, Harry. Je vais rentrer manger.

- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ? Ginny serait ravie de te voir !

- D'accord, avec plaisir, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

- Pas le moins du monde ! Laisse-moi prendre mes affaires et je te rejoins dans ton bureau pour y aller ! Ca te va ?

- Oui, oui, pas de problème !

La jeune femme était heureuse de revoir Ginny. Cela devait faire presqu'un mois qu'elles ne s'étaient rendues visite. Hermione soupira de soulagement, l'entrevue avec Harry s'était plutôt bien passée. Elle raconterait tout à Ginny, elle au moins la comprendrait et la conseillerait… Harry était certes son meilleur ami, mais avait tendance à être un peu trop protecteur, et puis même… Ce n'était pas une femme !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils transplanèrent.

Drago était de retour chez lui. La visite chez ses parents ne s'était pas passée comme prévue. Il aurait voulu qu'ils le félicitent pour sa victoire au procès, mais accordant à peine une attention à ceci, ils lui avaient annoncé que s'il ne se mariait pas avant son prochain anniversaire, ils allaient s'en charger pour lui. Drago avait essayé de leur expliquer qu'il avait encore le temps, qu'il se donnait encore cinq ans, mais Mr et Mrs Malefoy s'étaient montrés inflexibles.

* * *

Il soupira. Il fallait trouver la femme de sa vie, pas une débauchée de passage… Chez les Sang-Purs, le divorce n'existait pas… Alors, il avait intérêt à bien choisir. Il fit défiler dans sa tête les possibilités féminines. Pansy Parkinson ? Euh… Non, sans façon. Finalement, peut-être pas à Serpentard… Il pensait cela avec une moue de dégoût lorsqu'une chouette s'engouffra par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissée ouverte.

Hermione ? Hmmm… Une Sang-de-Bourbe ne plairait sans doute pas à ses parents… Après tout, c'était de leur faute ! Mais il faut dire que c'était une héroïne de la Guerre et le nom Malefoy gagnerait un éclat considérable, sans parler du fait qu'elle était plutôt jolie… Mais il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, ni elle de lui. Il fallait trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Il détacha la lettre de la patte de la chouette et lut ce qu'Hermione avait écrit de son écriture ronde et soignée. Il la replia, satisfait. C'était déjà cela de fait. Il fallait qu'il sorte plus souvent maintenant pour multiplier les rencontres. Sale besogne… Il mangerait dans un restaurant ce midi. Décidé, il quitta son logement.


	8. Première journée

_Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Ne faiblissez pas XD !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Première journée**

- Hermione !

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de voir un éclair roux devant ses yeux avant de se retrouver dans les bras de Ginny qui l'étreignait.

- Ca faisait si longtemps… Je commençais à me demander si tu me faisais la tête.

Ginny Potter laissa son mari lui enlacer la taille tandis qu'elle scrutait le visage d'Hermione d'un air faussement inquisiteur. Enfin, elle fit un grand sourire quand sa meilleure amie lui répondit :

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais le travail… tu sais ce que c'est…

Hermione détailla Ginny. Elle était devenue une jolie femme à la chevelure de feu qui incendiait quiconque osait lui faire des avances. Mais cela arrivait assez peu car qui n'était pas au courant de son mariage avec le si célèbre Harry Potter ? Elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Un mari aimant, un travail qui la passionnait et une coquette maison à Godric's Hollow. Tout ? Il manquait simplement une chose à Ginny Potter : un enfant. Mais si Hermione en croyait le couple, cela ne devrait plus tellement tarder… Harry voulait un fils, un futur attrapeur à qui il pourrait offrir le plus beau balai qui serait sur le marché. En parlant de Quidditch, Ginny jouait maintenant au poste de Poursuiveuse chez les Harpies de Holyhead. Elle les invita à entrer par la véranda dans la nouvelle maison. Hermione était toujours admirative quand elle rendait visite chez les Potter. La pièce où elle venait d'entrer était petite et lumineuse, où une simple table en osier entourée de quatre chaises assorties étaient placés. Sur l'invitation de Mrs Potter, elle s'y installa en face du couple. La table était déjà mise.

- Alors Hermione, quoi de neuf ? demanda Ginny arrachant la jeune juge à ses pensées.

- Oh… Rien de vraiment de spécial, la routine quoi… Ah si, j'ai présidé au procès de Malefoy ce matin. Mais je suppose que Harry te l'a déjà dit.

- Oui, effectivement. Alors, le verdict ?

- Les charges ont été abandonnées, répondit son mari. Et Hermione n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'embaucher Malefoy en tant qu'Auror.

- Harry…

- C'est vrai Hermione ?

- Oui, Ginny, mais…

- Il a changé au moins ?

Harry s'apprêta à répondre mais Hermione fut plus rapide et le devança :

- Oh oui, il a changé…

Ginny avait remarqué que Hermione avait quelque chose à lui dire en privé et elle interpella Harry, ce dont l'ex-Gryffondor lui fut reconnaissante.

- Harry, tu serais très gentil si tu pouvais finir le repas… J'ai passé la matinée à faire le ménage.

Il allait protester mais sa femme le fit taire du regard et il rejoignit la cuisine en traînant les pieds. La rousse se leva et ferma la porte vitrée d'un geste sec.

- Je crois que tu me dois des explications. En quoi Malefoy a-t-il changé ?

Et Hermione lui raconta tout, combien elle avait été folle au cimetière, comment Drago et elle avaient fait un marché, la mauvaise 'solution' de Malefoy et la décision finale. Elle ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, et un silence régna dans la pièce ensoleillée quand Hermione eut fini.

- En fait, il n'a pas tellement changé… Mais il ne t'a rien fait de mal, il t'a même sauvé la vie. Fais attention à toi Hermione…

Il y eut un grand bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et Harry déposa sur la table une casserole remplie de pot-au-feu.

- Hmmm, ça m'a l'air délicieux !

- J'espère bien ! répondirent les deux Potter d'une même voix.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Hermione mit de côté le cas Malefoy, libérée d'un poids grâce à la discussion avec Ginny. Elle était bien, elle était avec ses amis devant un plat succulent. Elle aurait du mal à se soucier de quoi que ce soit ce midi-là.

* * *

Drago marcha à grands pas dans la rue de Traverse où il venait de transplaner. Il irait à la _Licorne Dorée_, un des meilleurs restaurants de l'avenue. Ca faisait du bien de sortir de temps en temps… Il offrit son visage à la légère brise qui passait par là et qui le décoiffa quelque peu au passage. Il s'approcha d'une prestigieuse enseigne dont les couleurs dominantes étaient l'or et l'argent. Comme Gryffondor et Serpentard pensa-t-il. Il entra et sans attendre qu'un serveur le place, il fit semblant de chercher quelqu'un et repéra une jolie femme brune. Il s'assit en face d'elle et la vit froncer les sourcils.

- Excusez-moi Mr… Il ne me semble pas vous connaître. Et… cette place est réservée pour mon fiancé.

- Toutes mes excuses Miss, je vous avais pris pour une autre. D'ailleurs, il semblerait qu'elle m'ait fait un faux bond. Encore toutes mes plus plates excuses.

Et tel un gentleman, il s'inclina légèrement devant elle et chercha du regard une autre demoiselle qui serait peut-être libre, elle. Non, il n'y avait que des hommes d'affaires, de riches familles et des couples qui se regardaient amoureusement. Mais quel idiot il était de venir ici, seul qui plus en est ! Il sortit avec l'air de l'amoureux déçu. Dans la rue, il décida de se contenter de manger au Chaudron Baveur. Personne ne lui poserait de question là-bas, au moins. Il ne savait pas à quoi il allait occuper son après-midi. Bah… il flânerait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Autant profiter de sa dernière journée de libre.

* * *

Hermione s'éveilla brutalement. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Elle était avec Malefoy dans une cage dont les barreaux étaient faits d'or fin. Ron, quant à lui, semblait gigantesque et regardait de l'extérieur, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres…Et la prison dorée rétrécissait inexorablement… Elle ne se souvenait plus de la fin. Tiens, aujourd'hui, première journée de travail avec Malefoy. Elle balaya la chambre du regard. Elle était meublée simplement, avec un lit trop grand pour une seule personne mais trop étroit pour deux en pin, une armoire du même bois près de la porte en face du lit. Pour compléter le mobilier, une bibliothèque s'étendait sur tout le mur opposé à l'armoire, à la droite du lit. Elle était petite, mais confortable. Hermione tira les rideaux cramoisis et songea à ce qu'elle avait décidé de demander à Malefoy. Il devait rendre visite à un récidiviste sorti de prison assez récemment, et une femme ne pouvait s'acquitter de cette tâche sans risque.

Elle monopolisa la salle de bain pendant une bonne demi-heure et en ressortit en robe simple, bleue marine brodée de fils argentés. Elle avait également dompté sa crinière en un chignon strict qui ne tenait pas sans aide magique. Elle ne se maquillait pas. Elle allait travailler, pas draguer, bon sang ! Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine exiguë et commença à préparer son petit déjeuner. L'appartement où elle vivait était de petite taille mais cela lui suffisait. Elle avait la hantise de vivre dans un endroit plus grand, bien qu'elle en eût les moyens. Cela lui donnerait une impression de vide, de manque. Elle préférait avoir l'impression d'étouffer. Pour pallier à ce manque de place, elle avait meublé et décoré le plus soigneusement possible sont coin douillet. La cuisine était chaleureuse avec ses meubles en pin, comme dans la chambre. Il y avait juste un réfrigérateur, un plan de travail surmonté d'un rangement pour assiettes. Et sur le mur du fond, se trouvait le magnifique buffet sculpté, sa fierté. Elle s'assit sur la table du milieu, toujours en bois. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chaise, la sienne. Elle ne supportait de manger avec un siège désespérément vide en face d'elle. Cela lui minait le moral. Quand Harry et Ginny venaient, elle les recevait dans le salon pour boire un apéritif, puis ils partaient au restaurant.

Enfin, après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle transplana dans l'atrium du ministère de la Magie et gagna son bureau après avoir salué quelques collègues. Huit heures moins le quart. Elle était en avance et pourrait commencer avant que Drago n'arrive. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique des détails par rapport à Dirk Harkiss. Elle prit l'ascenseur et rejoignit son bureau. Sa secrétaire n'était pas encore là, mais c'était normal. Elle commençait à neuf heures. Elle déverrouilla la porte de son propre bureau et se rendit directement dans l'armoire où elle classait soigneusement ses dossiers. Elle sortit celui qui l'intéressait et le déposa sur le bureau de Drago et se plongea dans son travail. Dix minutes plus tard, quelqu'un entra. C'était Drago.

- Bonjour, fit-elle sans lever le nez de son dossier, voilà du boulot pour toi sur ta table. Tous les détails sont dedans. Si tu as des questions avant de partir, dis-moi. D'accord ?

* * *

- Oui, je crois.

Drago était surpris de ce flot de paroles mais ne dit rien. Granger était comme ça. Il s'installa, posant au passage les pieds sur son bureau, et lut le dossier du criminel à visiter. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il imaginait mal Hermione y aller à sa place. Il avait visiblement un passé de délinquant sexuel assez chargé. Mais pourquoi les laissent-ils en liberté des gens comme ça ? Il avisa sa collègue du regard et lui demanda :

- Tu l'as déjà jugé ?

- Pas moi, dit-elle les dents serrées. Sinon, il serait toujours à Azkaban. C'est une vraie ordure.

- Bon, c'est bon, je dois y aller, vérifier qu'il ne fasse rien de suspect, et fouiller dans ses pensées au passage. C'est ça ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un court instant.

- Je suis sûre qu'il a recommencé. Tu as entendu parler de cette sorcière disparue avant-hier. Elle n'avait que dix-huit ans. Tire-lui les vers du nez. Sans violence bien sûr, c'est interdit.

- Pas même un peu ?

Elle sourit, visiblement amusée. Drago était prêt à parier que si ça n'était pas illégal, elle lui dirait : « Plus qu'un peu ! »

- Non, Malefoy. Et ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, crois-le bien !

Il sortit de la pièce et transplana. Apparemment, cet homme vivait à Londres, dans le vieux centre délabré. Il marcha très vite et frappa à la porte d'une maison sordide. Elle sentait le renfermé. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'y habiter longtemps, étant donné ses séjours à Azkaban. Personne. Il fronça les sourcils, sortit sa baguette et entra précautionneusement dans la vieille demeure. Une odeur désagréable vint lui titiller les narines, mais il continua sa progression.

- _Hominum revelio !_

Rien ne se produisit. Il n'y avait personne ici. Il fut saisi d'un doute. Ce violeur n'avait pas le droit de quitter la maison. Hermione avait-elle raison ? Où était-il alors ? Il fallait tout de suite l aprévenir au ministère. Il tomba sur un morceau de parchemin.

_Hermione Granger t'en veut. Tue-la._


	9. Course contre la montre

_Coucou ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira, je l'espère ! Merci pour vos reviews auxquelles je réponds, pour la plupart ! Si vous n'avez pas reçu votre RAR, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! ;) Les lire me motive énormément !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Course contre la montre**

Drago sentit son sang se glacer. C'était un véritable psychopathe, un fou à lier ! Il relut une nouvelle fois le parchemin sale souillé de lettres rouges sang. Qui avait bien pu écrire cela à Dirk Harkiss ? Drago secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir. Brusquement, tout se mit en place dans son cerveau. Le prévenu absent alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Le morceau de parchemin. Hermione seule dans son bureau et même dans son Département tout entier. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

Il fourra le papier maudit dans sa poche et transplana en direction du ministère. Il ne pouvait y accéder que par l'atrium. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir vers les ascenseurs en bousculant tout le monde sur son passage. Il ne souhaitait à aucune femme de se retrouver face un cas comme Harkiss, même si c'était sa pire ennemie. Son ex-pire ennemie, se força-t-il à penser.

Il y parvint enfin, au bout d'interminables secondes. Les portes se fermèrent juste au moment où il entrait. Mais l'ascenseur était d'une lenteur exaspérante et Drago trépignait. Depuis combien de temps Hermione était-elle avec ce dingue ? Il se força à ne pas voir la vision de Granger à moitié-nue baignant dans son propre sang. Non, il arriverait à temps. Elle était forte, elle arriverait à le repousser quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas pour rien que c'était une Héroïne de la Guerre ! Il essayait de se rassurer quand il arriva au niveau 2.

Là, il se rua à l'extérieur et courut jusqu'au bureau d'Hermione sans prêter attention aux regards surpris que les employés du Ministère lui lançaient. Le temps semblait s'écouler trop vite et lui, il courait trop lentement. Il saisit enfin la poignée de la porte, mais elle semblait bloquée. Aucun son ne provenait de la pièce. Alarmé, il essaya frénétiquement de forcer l'ouverture. En vain. Il sortit alors sa baguette et cria :

- _Alohomora !_

Enfin, il parvint à rentrer et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia.

* * *

Hermione était absorbée par son travail depuis que Drago était parti. Deux minutes plus tard, elle entendit cependant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau.

- Quoi encore ? fit-elle sans relever la tête.

- Tu vas souffrir ma jolie, fit une voix rauque qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

La jeune femme leva lentement les yeux. Un homme assez grand, qui aurait pu être beau s'il n'y avait ces yeux noirs et un peu fous injectés de sang, lui faisait face. Il était vêtu d'une robe noire et tachée de boue de laquelle se dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Terrifiée, Hermione bascula en arrière, atterrit lourdement sur la moquette rouge et se précipita à quatre pattes pour ramasser sa baguette magique qui était tombée pendant sa chute. Elle la saisit et se releva tant bien que mal, mais la main qui tenait la baguette ne tremblait pas. 

Pendant ce temps-là, l'homme qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant Dirk Harkiss avait déjà verrouillé et insonorisé le bureau et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Tout en reculant vers la fausse fenêtre, Hermione lui lança un sortilège de Stupéfixion informulé. Un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, il évita prestement le sort et lui lança :

- Tu devrais penser moins fort Granger !

Il était legilimens en plus ? Hermione ne voyant aucune autre issue s'efforça de fermer son esprit et décida de le faire parler :

- Pourquoi ?

- Quoi, pourquoi ?

- Vous ne me connaissez même pas ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi, ça ne marche pas. Je t'abattrai sans la moindre pitié, mais ce serait dommage de gâcher une si jolie femme…

Il lui effleura la joue de ses doigts noueux. La jeune juge réprima un frisson de dégoût. Il allait lui faire du mal, elle le savait. Mais par où s'enfuir ? Elle était acculée contre le mur. Elle évaluait la situation quand…

- _Expelliarmus._

Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et atterrit sur le bureau, sans même que son agresseur ne daigne la rattraper. Il gardait ses yeux sur elle tandis qu'il se rapprochait avec une lenteur terrifiante, prolongeant le moment d'incertitude et de terreur que ressentait Hermione. Son dernier et seul espoir était Drago… Quand allait-il s'apercevoir que la maison de Harkiss était vide et qu'il n'était pas aux alentours ? Elle réprima des larmes et soutint le regard du déséquilibré avec défi. Mais il leva son poing et la frappa de toutes ses forces à la figure. Sonnée, Hermione sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Ses yeux se mirent à flamboyer et elle se décida à vendre chèrement sa peau. Elle sauta sur agresseur et comme une furie, elle commença à le griffer, lui donner des coups de pied, le mordre. Sa détresse était telle qu'elle ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

- _Petrificus Totalus._

Elle se sentit raidir soudainement et tomba par terre. Harkiss se pencha alors et commença soulever sa robe avec sa lenteur terrifiante. Soudain, la poignée de la porte s'agita frénétiquement et il renonça à son ascension pour sortir sa baguette et faire face au nouveau venu. _Drago_... Des larmes de soulagements coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione tandis qu'elle restait étendue par terre, immobile. _Faites qu'il le maîtrise, s'il vous plaît_, pensait-elle avec force. Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel elle devina que les adversaires se jaugeaient du regard. Elle ne parvenait pas à les voir dans cette position. Pourtant, elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il s'agissait de son nouveau collègue. Cela fut confirmer lorsque…

- _Stupéfix_, lança la voix rauque de Harkiss.

- _Protego_ ! _Expelliarmus_.

Il y eut un sifflement de baguette qui s'envole et Hermione sut que Drago avait gagné. Pourtant, un craquement inquiétant retentit et des bruits de pas précipités s'éloignaient du bureau. Que s'était-il passé ? Si seulement elle avait pu bouger… Quelque chose ou quelqu'un rampa près d'elle puis il y eut un chuchotement et ses membres furent délivrés de leur étau.

- Ca va ?

- Je… Je crois…

Elle se releva fébrile, le visage ensanglanté. Drago était à côté d'elle, à genoux, la jambe formant un angle bizarre avec le reste du corps.

- Oh mon Dieu, Drago !

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça tout de suite. Va plutôt donner l'alerte. Il ne doit pas sortir d'ici.

Il avait dit cela en grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur, mais il avait raison. Elle ramassa sa baguette et courut à toutes jambes vers le bureau de Harry au même étage que le sien. Il fallait faire vite… Elle arriva enfin devant la porte en chêne.

- Harry !

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es couverte de sang !

- Ne t'occupes pas, il y a un psychopathe en train de s'enfuir dans le ministère de la Magie, il faut le rattraper !

- D'accord, je vais donner l'ordre de fermer les issues et d'empêcher tout transplanage et départ par poudre de Cheminette !

- Vite ! Je t'en prie. Je vais m'occuper de Drago et je te rejoins à l'atrium.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle quitta la pièce à toute allure et rejoignit à nouveau son bureau. Drago était toujours là où elle l'avait laissé, ses mains crispées sur sa jambe blessée. Elle entreprit de nettoyer la plaie avec sa baguette puis fit apparaître une attelle. La jambe du blond semblait cassée. Elle mit son bras par-dessus l'épaule et ils montèrent dans l'atrium.

* * *

Drago se relevait avec difficulté. L'idiot ! Il allait tuer Harkiss à la première occasion, pour lui avoir cassé la jambe ! Un peu excessif non ? Mais il n'avait pas fait que ça, il avait failli tuer Hermione ! Attendez un peu. Il s'en fichait éperdument mais tout de même… Elle avait un peu changé et lui aussi. D'ailleurs pourquoi n'avait-elle pas rattrapé le fugitif ? Quand il lui fit la remarque, elle le regarda étonnée et lui répondit sur un ton d'évidence :

- J'ai prévenu Harry ! Il a fermé les issues du ministère. Ils sont en train de le chercher en ce moment même et là on va rejoindre Harry à l'atrium.

Drago avait si mal qu'il ne chercha pas à faire d'objection. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et remarqua le sang sur son visage. Elle semblait assez gravement blessée. Il sortit sa baguette

- Attends, ne bouge pas._ Tergeo_.

Le sang qui séchait s'évapora aussitôt mais on voyait une grosse ecchymose sur la joue d'Hermione et du sang continuait à couler par le coin de ses lèvres. Elle le fixa surprise et se toucha le visage à présent plus propre. Le jeune homme grimaça à nouveau. Sa jambe le faisait décidément souffrir ! Arrivés à l'atrium, ils furent pris en charge par des Médicomages, certainement prévenus par Potter. Justement, il s'approchait d'eux.

- Hermione, je suis désolée, nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé. Il a sans doute pu s'enfuir avant que nous ne bloquions les issues. Donne-moi son signalement s'il te plaît.

Elle ne saignait plus à présent et lui raconta tout. Drago écoutait d'une oreille discrète le récit de la jeune femme et pensa à ce qui s'était passé. Tout avait été tellement vite. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était surpris de sa propre réaction. Il s'était immédiatement précipité au ministère, sans réfléchir. Il tourna la tête vers sa collègue. Qui donc pouvait lui en vouloir à ce point. Il se souvint alors du morceau de parchemin qu'il sortit de sa poche et qu'il lui tendit. Elle blêmit en lisant les deux lignes inscrites, celles qui avaient voulu sceller son destin. Elle le tendit à son tour vers Potter qui le fourra dans sa poche. Tandis qu'il était emmené sur un brancard magique en direction de Ste Mangouste, il passa ses bras sous la tête. En fait, il avait bien réagi. Tous les soupçons sur lui se lèveraient. Et tout le monde penserait vraiment qu'Hermione était sa petite-amie. Un sourire narquois s'étira. Elle avait sans doute prévenu Potter, mais cela ne pouvait faire que du bien à son image à lui. En plus, il venait de la sauver, personne ne pourrait le contester, pas même le balafré. Il était verni. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver cette fichue fiancée. Poussant un imperceptible soupir, il disparut avec les autres Médicomages en direction de l'hôpital des sorciers.


	10. Nouveaux périls

Coucou !

Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, assez long...

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait plaisir !!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Nouveaux périls**

Hermione était partie pour Ste Mangouste peu après Drago, malgré ses protestations véhémentes. On l'avait transportée chez un Médicomage qui avait rapidement soigné sa blessure d'un coup de baguette et grâce à un onguent magique. Puis elle alla rendre visite à Drago qui devait rester en observation durant la nuit, pour laisser le temps à sa jambe de se réparer correctement. Arrivée devant la porte du service, elle toqua légèrement. Un grognement lui répondit, ce qu'elle traduisait comme une autorisation à rentrer. La lionne traversa la pièce d'un pas rapide et tira une chaise à côté du lit où Drago semblait bouder, ce qui la fit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as mal ?

- Non, justement ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, de rester allongé ici toute la journée !

- Mais il faut au moins attendre de voir comment ça va évoluer…

- Je n'ai plus rien, répondit-il en se renfrognant.

- Même si je fais ça ?

Elle appuya légèrement sur la jambe blessée.

- Aïe ! Mais tu es malade ?!

- Oh, désolée, je pensais que tu n'avais plus rien…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

- Bon ça va… Tu es venue juste pour me harceler ?

- Non, non…

Son ton redevint plus sérieux.

- Je voulais te remercier. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps…

Elle frissonna à cette perspective pour le moins désagréable.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser entre ses pattes ! Je ne t'aime pas, mais il y a des limites à tout !

Hermione pâlit. Quelle idiote elle avait été de croire qu'il avait fait cela pour elle… C'était pourtant évident qu'il y avait d'autres motivations ! Mais la façon dont il lui avait nettoyé le visage… Quelle idiote ! Elle n'aurait pas dû croire qu'il l'appréciait, qu'il la considérait un peu comme une amie…

- Bon… Je vais… te laisser… Je voulais juste te dire…

Le visage déconfit de la jeune femme n'avait pas échappé à Drago. Quand elle s'était mise à balbutier, il avait compris. Il l'avait blessée. Etrangement, à cette idée, son cœur se serra. Sans réfléchir, il posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione et plongea ses yeux gris orage dans ceux chocolat et embués de larmes de sa patronne.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il à voix basse. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Elle renifla légèrement et essuya ses yeux. Puis se força à sourire.

- Au moins, tu as été sincère.

Elle quitta la petite chambre, comme un coup de vent.

Sa main était toujours posée là où se trouvait celle d'Hermione quelques instants plus tôt. Pourquoi était-elle sur le point de pleurer ? Après tout, il était de notoriété publique qu'ils se détestaient cordialement à Poudlard. Mais on n'était plus à Poudlard, et leurs relations avaient changés. Il avait été trop dur, certes, mais absolument pas sincère. Il s'en rendait compte à présent. Elle était devenue un peu comme une amie, et s'il la détestait vraiment, il n'aurait pas couru à sa recousse. Demain, il s'excuserait à nouveau, et tant pis pour sa fierté, c'était le prix à payer. De toute façon, il avait l'intime conviction qu'elle ne le crierait pas sous tous les toits.

Il prit le gobelet de potion violette sur sa table de nuit et la but avec une grimace. Ce n'était même pas de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve ! Il s'endormit aussitôt, des yeux marrons et brillants de larmes en tête.

Son sommeil fut agité. Il rêva qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu d'une cérémonie de mariage, dans la peau de l'époux qui attendait sa promise. Elle arrivait, rayonnante dans sa robe fluide et blanche. Hermione. Dans son songe, il ne s'en étonnait même pas. Mais soudain, un homme s'était levé et avait pointé sa baguette sur la jeune femme qui ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il marmonnait quelque chose, un flash vert, puis plus rien.

Drago se réveilla, en nage. Ce rêve paraissait si réel ! Et cet homme, cet assassin… Il le connaissait. Harkiss.

* * *

Hermione ressortit de la chambre de l'ex-Serpentard assez précipitamment, troublée. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir. C'était elle qui s'était montrée faible… Elle avait été aimable avec lui, c'était pour cela qu'il agissait de même avec elle, rien de plus ! Et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire, après tout ? Du moment qu'il ne se montrait pas désagréable… Une infirmière s'approcha, une jeune blonde à l'air professionnel.

- Votre fiancé va mieux ?

Hermione, surprise, mit deux secondes à répondre. Son « fiancé » ?

- Oui, oui, il boude encore un peu, c'est tout. Merci beaucoup.

Et elle s'éloigna pour transplaner. Harry voulait la voir tout de suite après sa visite à Ste Mangouste. En chemin, dans les couloirs d'un blanc immaculé, la jeune femme réfléchissait. Son « fiancé » ? Pourquoi cette infirmière lui avait-elle dit cela ? Soudain, son marché avec Drago lui revint en tête. Elle s'était fait passé pour sa petite-amie…

Puis, elle s'arrêta, frappée d'horreur. _Harry_… Elle avait oublié de le prévenir. Il devait être au courant à présent… Elle n'osait même pas penser à sa réaction. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à courir jusque dans le hall où elle traversa la vitrine. Dans la rue, elle repéra un endroit vide de toute foule, et transplana au Ministère. A partir de l'atrium, elle rejoignit Harry qui était toujours à son poste, là où elle l'avait laissé une demi-heure plus tôt.

- Harry ! Je suis désolée… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Hermione ça va ? Pourquoi es-tu toute rouge ? Et de quoi ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?

Hermione était soulagée. Il ne savait pas. Pas encore. Elle reprit son souffle.

- Oui, ça va mieux. Et je suis rouge parce que j'ai couru. Pour la dernière question, inspecteur Harry, est-ce que je pourrais te voir en privé ?

Mr Laudator s'était approché d'eux sournoisement, par derrière.

- Ah Hermione ! Comment va la jambe de votre fiancé ?

- Harry, viens !

Il s'était figé en entendant le directeur du Département de Recherche des Anciens Mangemorts.

- Hermione…

- Harry, je t'expliquerai tout, mais viens !

Il la suivit, la dévisageant toujours, l'œil suspicieux. Les deux amis montèrent au bureau de Harry. Celui-ci s'installa, posa ses mains croisées sur le bureau et lança sans préambule.

- Tu me dois des explications, Hermione…

- Attend Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Il tiqua.

- Dois-je en déduire le sens de tes paroles en arrivant ?

- Ecoute, s'il te plaît. Mr Laudator m'a… eh bien… fait des avances, et Drago m'a proposé de me venger. J'ai accepté, dit-elle en relevant la tête avec défi. On fait croire qu'on est ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Les jointures de Harry avaient blanchi, lui-même était devenu blême.

- Rassure moi… Vous ne l'êtes pas vraiment ?

- Bien sûr que non, Harry !

- Je ne sais plus à quoi m'attendre avec toi en ce moment… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me trouver.

Hermione baissa la tête, l'air faussement contrit. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qui s'était passé au cimetière.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé. Autre chose, s'il te plaît, ne dis rien à personne !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Harry… Laisse-moi me débrouiller seule, je t'en prie.

Elle lui lança un regard implorant et ajouta :

- Cela ne durera que jusqu'à la fin de la semaine !

- Mais il se sert de toi là…

- Mais moi aussi je me sers de lui ! J'en ai plus qu'assez que des hommes me tournent autour ! Au moins, avec Drago, je peux faire semblant, et comme tu le sais, il est craint ! Personne n'osera s'opposer à lui, personne !

Elle s'était levée pendant sa tirade. Son ami était resté silencieux, les mains toujours jointes.

- C'est donc ça…

Il reprit, quelques secondes plus tard :

- Je ne dirai rien. Mais rassure-moi, vous n'avez rien fait ?

Hermione rosit.

- Euh… Je l'ai juste embrassé… Mr Laudator et lui allaient s'entretuer, je n'avais pas le choix !

Il avait pâli à nouveau mais n'ajouta rien sur ce sujet.

- Hermione, nous allons te faire suivre par deux Aurors qui seront ta garde rapprochée.

- Quoi ? Mais… Il n'en est pas question !

- Harkiss est dangereux et il t'en veut.

- Mais je ne suis pas faible !

- Je sais bien… Mais d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, il a failli te violer. Non ?

Elle resta silencieuse.

- Bien. Ils resteront discrets.

- Toi non plus, tu ne voulais pas te faire suivre, dit-elle à mi-voix dans un élan désespéré.

- Non en effet. Mais… J'ai peur pour toi.

- Bien sûr, toi tu avais juste Voldemort et ses Mangemorts à tes trousses, à côté d'Harkiss, c'est de la rigolade…

Il la scruta du regard et éclata de rire.

- Tu as raison. Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis.

* * *

Drago s'assit tant bien que mal sur le lit et regarda autour de lui pour laisser le temps aux battements de son cœur de se calmer. Soudain, son attention fut attirée par un morceau de parchemin posé en évidence sur sa table de nuit. Il n'était pas là tout à l'heure. Drago jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge en face du lit. Dix heures trente. Quelqu'un était-il passé pendant qu'il dormait ? Il attrapa la missive er son sang se glaça instantanément dans ses veines.

_Ton père était Lucius Malefoy n'est-ce pas ?_

La même écriture rouge et brouillon que sur le papier trouvé ce matin. Une menace également. Mais cette fois-ci ce papier lui était destinée et non pas à Harkiss. Qui avait bien pu écrire cela ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Non, c'était le « était ». A ce qu'il sache, Lucius Malefoy était toujours son père, non ? A moins que… Il ne voulut pas penser à cette éventualité. Il regarda les alentours, affolé. Comment sortir d'ici ? Il ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, il ne voulait pas appeler une infirmière ; qui sait si Harkiss était toujours là, déguisé ?

Il y avait une autre possibilité, bien qu'il ne l'aie jamais expérimentée... Il chercha dans sa mémoire un souvenir heureux. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup… Le moment où il avait été acquitté ? Il se concentra dessus et lança un sortilège informulé ; ce n'était pas le moment que quelqu'un l'entende… Mais il n'y eut qu'une brume argentée. Désespéré, il chercha à nouveau. Si celui-là ne marchait pas, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir… Celui avait pardonné ? Il y avait peu de chance que cela fonctionne mais il se concentra à nouveau de toutes ses forces… Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici… Un paon argenté s'échappa de sa baguette. Il lui transmit alors le message à apporter à Hermione et Potter… Puis, épuisé, il retomba allongé sur le lit.

* * *

Hermione fixa Harry quelques secondes, puis se leva brutalement.

- Très bien. Tu ne me fais pas confiance à ce que je vois.

- Hermione…

Elle sortit, et aussitôt, deux Aurors l'encadrèrent. Sans daigner leur accorder un regard, elle marcha à grands pas vers son bureau. A son grand soulagement, ils restèrent en faction devant la porte.

Elle sortit le dossier de Harkiss et le feuilleta dans l'espoir de trouver la trace de celui qui avait commandité sa mort. En vain. Elle se laissa retomber sur le siège. Qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir ? Elle avait envoyé quelques Mangemorts en prison, mais ils n'avaient plus de famille… Elle sortit l'ensemble de ses dossiers et chercha qui elle avait condamné. Mais alors qu'elle menait ses recherches, un Patronus fit irruption dans la pièce. C'était un paon majestueux. Il ouvrit son bec et déclara avec la voix de Drago : « J'ai un problème, venez me chercher tout de suite ! Cela a un rapport avec Harkiss. » Et il disparut.

Muette de stupeur, Hermione resta figée un moment dans son cabinet. Puis, elle se leva d'un bond et courut littéralement vers Harry qui venait d'atteindre le couloir, ses deux gardes derrière elle.

- Harry ! Drago a un problème. Il faut aller le chercher tout de suite !

- Comment ça ?

- Il vient de m'envoyer un Patronus ! Il est en danger !

- Malefoy ? Un Patronus ?

- Dépêche-toi s'il te plaît ! Cela concerne Harkiss.

Le jeune homme comprit alors. Il transplana avec Hermione vers Ste-Mangouste. Comme l'on ne pouvait pas entrer directement à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue, où personne ne semblait avoir remarqué les quatre jeunes gens qui venaient d'apparaître de nulle part. Harry se chargea de les faire entrer tandis qu'Hermione regardait autour d'elle dans un mouvement d'impatience. Quand ils purent enfin accéder dans la grande salle d'attente, elle se précipita vers les ascenseurs. Harry avait congédié les deux Aurors et la rejoignit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient parvenus devant la porte de la chambre de Drago.

- Drago ? Tu es là ?

- Oui, fit une voix où on pouvait percevoir le soulagement qui la perçait.

Ils entrèrent, Harry légèrement en retrait.

- Alors, il est où ton danger ? demanda d'un ton chargé d'ironie.

- Très drôle Potter. Hermione, regarde ça.

Elle saisit le parchemin et blêmit.

- Il faut l'emmener… Et mettre les Malefoy en sécurité !

- Quoi ? La famille au complet ?

- Regarde et juges-en par toi-même.

- C'est d'accord, fit-il une bonne minute plus tard.


	11. Rouge pivoine et vert émeraude

_Je suis contente, beaucoup m'ont mise en alerte, mais je le serai encore plus, si ceux-là (et les autres aussi d'ailleurs) pouvaient me dire ce qu'ils pensent de la fic'... Je réponds à toutes les reviews, sauf les anonymes, étant donné qu'il n'y a pas d'adresse pour répondre ' Merci quand même à newness et à NiniWeasley ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que certains apprécient cette fic' ! Je vous gâte en plus avec ce chapitre de plus de 2500 mots !  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Rouge pivoine et vert émeraude**

Hermione et Harry avaient immédiatement ordonné le transfert de Drago. Ils étaient à présent tous trois au ministère. Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy devaient arriver très peu de temps plus tard.

- Hermione, j'ai trouvé un endroit où loger les Malefoy.

- Où ça ? Intervint Drago.

- Je suis le Gardien du Secret, donc je ne peux rien dire, désolé.

- Mais ce sont mes parents !

- Nous le savons bien Drago, tempéra la jeune femme.

- C'est pour limiter les risques, continua Harry.

Sans laisser le temps à Drago de protester, il poursuivit :

- En ce qui concerne Malefoy…

- Il est hors de question que je me cache !

- Laisse-moi finir. Le plus sage est que tu l'héberges Hermione.

- Quoi ? Mais il n'y a pas de place chez moi !

- Eh bien vous irez chez Malefoy. Comme Harkiss vous en veut à tous les deux, il serait plus prudent de vous avoir tous les deux à l'œil. Bien entendu, des Aurors vous surveillerons.

- Mais, Harry…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Pas d'autres objections ?

Drago resta silencieux. _Lâche_, pensa Hermione. Elle regretta d'avoir pensé ainsi. Après tout, il l'avait sauvée… Mais elle serait obligée de vivre chez lui ! Cela ne durerait certainement pas longtemps mais bon, ce n'était pas réjouissant non plus…

- Une dernière précision, reprit Harry comme si chaque mot lui écorchait la bouche, il faudrait que vous fassiez croire que vous habitez ensemble par… _par amour_, acheva-t-il, dégoûté.

Les deux concernés ouvrirent la bouche, muets de stupeur. Drago fut le premier à se reprendre.

- Bien chérie, on va chercher tes affaires ?

- Ne m'appelle pas chérie ! siffla la jeune femme.

Comment osait-il ? Hermione soupira et sortit en même temps que lui. Les parents de Drago entrèrent à leur tour, l'air hautain. Là, on pouvait dire qu'elle était tranquille pour un moment ! Plus personne n'oserait lui tourner autour…

Alors qu'ils avaient atteint l'atrium, elle vit Mr Laudator qui lui jetait un regard furieux. A coup sûr, il était au courant de l'animosité entre Harry et Drago et avait voulu semer la zizanie, en l'appelant _fiancé_ devant Harry. Hermione lui lança un regard assassin à son tour, ce qui n'échappa au blond qui afficha un sourire narquois et lui prit la main. Elle rougit d'abord, mais ne se dégagea pas. Elle regarda dédaigneusement l'homme qui fulminait de rage à la vue de ce geste et le « couple » transplana la tête haute.

Hermione lâcha la main de Drago. Elle était si chaude… Gênée, elle observa la réaction du jeune homme quant à son intérieur.

- Eh bien… c'est petit.

- Je sais, c'est fait exprès. Installe toi sur le canapé, je vais chercher mes affaires.

Elle se dirigea directement vers sa propre chambre. Soudain, elle s'écroula, saisie de sanglots incontrôlables à la vue de ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce…

* * *

Drago détailla le salon, songeur. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Hermione avait déclaré ne pas avoir de place. Il avait cru que c'était simplement de la mauvaise foi, mais elle n'avait pas menti. Et maintenant, c'est elle qui allait emménager chez lui… Il esquissa un sourire. Qu'allaient penser ses parents ? Eux aussi allaient devoir avaler le « par amour » et… Minute. Ils allaient donc croire que c'était elle la femme de sa vie ? De toute façon, ils ne l'accepteraient jamais ! Alors, pourquoi ne pas leur faire peur ? Et peut-être… qu'ils allaient accepter de repousser la date butoir du mariage ?

Il allait faire part de cette suggestion à la jeune femme, pour qu'elle comprenne bien le pétrin dans lequel il était, quand il entendit des pleurs. Il traversa l'appartement, inquiet, et vit Hermione à terre, secouée de sanglots. Il se demandait pourquoi elle était dans cet état, mais il eut la réponse en relevant la tête.

Au dessus du lit de la lionne se trouvait une immense image qui couvrait tout le mur. Elle représentait une scène qu'il avait déjà vue, celle où Weasley était mort. Il jeta immédiatement un sort qui fit disparaître la photo et s'accroupit auprès de la jeune juge. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta sur le lit. Mais quand il voulut la déposer, elle s'aggripa encore plus fort à sa cape. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir, Hermione blottie contre son torse, toujours tremblante. Machinalement, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il lui caressa les cheveux comme pour la réconforter.

Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Il pensa à Harkiss. Impossible, il n'aurait pas eu le temps, Potter avait fait surveiller l'appartement dés que son amie avait déclenché l'alerte. Peut-être l'auteur des deux morceaux de parchemins ? A y réfléchir, sûrement. Qui d'autre après tout ? Les convulsions sur ses genoux s'atténuaient.

- Ca va mieux ?

Hermione se releva, honteuse de s'être retrouvée dans cette position. Il sourit, amusé de cette réaction.

- Je… Je crois… Je suis désolée…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend. N'importe qui aurait été bouleversé.

Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant qui le déstabilisa.

- Tu sais, c'est à cause de Ron que j'habite dans un appartement aussi petit…

- Quoi ? Il t'a légué ses dettes en plus ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle éclata de rire. Avant elle ne faisait qu'esquisser des rares sourires. Drago sentit son estomac faire des cabrioles.

- Ce que tu peux être idiot… C'est juste que… qu'il aurait dû vivre ici avec moi… alors je ne veux pas sentir cette absence…

Il acquiesça sans répondre. Ils s'observèrent pendant une minute quand la jeune femme intervint d'un ton coupable :

- J'étais venue faire m avalise au départ…

- Oh, vas-y, je t'attend.

Il se leva et se posta contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés. Il la regardait faire. Il l'avait fait rire, lui Drago Malefoy, qui ne faisait que de la faire pleurer à Poudlard… Elle avait vraiment un joli rire, pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait pas souvent l'occasion. Voyant où ses pensées le menaient, il les chassa honteux.

- Prête.

- Accroche-toi, on y va.

* * *

Hermione attrapa le bras de Drago plus fort que nécessaire. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui. Et Drago… Elle avait presque honte de se l'avouer mais il sentait si bon… Quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, une sensation de bien-être comme elle n'en avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps s'était répandue dans son corps. Elle était effrayée : ce n'était vraiment pas normal ! C'était Malefoy ! Mais le salon dans lequel elle avait atterri l'arracha à ses réflexion pour le moins gênantes.

- C'est… c'est vert ici...

- C'est le but ma chère, fit-il ironique.

Elle ne releva pas et examina la pièce.

- Serpentard, bien sûr…

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Mais si on aime ces couleurs, ça ne manque pas de gout !

Après tout, il fallait bien se montrer aimable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Merci, répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

- C'est ta femme qui a fait ça ?

- Je… Je ne suis pas marié. C'est moi qui ai meublé ici.

- Waouh ! Pas mal pour un homme !

Elle se sentait furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir été si heureuse lorsqu'il lui avoué être célibataire. Minute. Pas marié ne signifie pas forcément célibataire ! Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ?

- Euh… Justement, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, si tu veux bien t'asseoir.

Soupçonneuse, Hermione s'exécuta. Il fit de même.

- Eh bien… voilà…

Il lui raconta le mariage avant son anniversaire imposé par ses parents, et le fait qu'elle pourrait lui obtenir un sursis.

- Ah donc, il faut que je dégoûte tes parents autant que je te dégoûte ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! Tu ne me dégoûtes pas du tout !

- Je ne suis pas ta poupée attitrée, désolée !

Elle était profondément déçue et vexée. A sa grande surprise, cependant, il n'insista pas.

- Tu as raison… Je suis désolé. Euh… Je n'ai pas de chambre d'ami pour toi…

- Je dormirai dans le canapé, tant pis.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, il y a de la place dans ma chambre, je peux faire apparaître un lit.

- Dans ta chambre ?

- Oui, c'est la pièce la plus sûre de chez moi, la nuit. Viens, je vais te montrer où mettre ta valise.

Drago la conduisit dans une grande pièce spacieuse occupée uniquement par un grand lit au milieu et une penderie à droite du lit. A gauche, il fit apparaître un autre lit, identique au sien qui tint sans problème dans la chambre. Puis, il ouvrit sa garde-robe et lui montra une étagère vide.

- Voilà, tu peux mettre tes affaires ici. Je suis dans le salon en attendant.

- Très bien… merci.

Hermione n'en revenait pas tellement c'était luxueux. Elle défit son sac et rangea ses habits dans l'espace indiqué par le jeune homme. Après un coup d'œil vers la porte, elle en profita pour se changer. Sa robe lui tenait trop chaud et après qu'Harkiss ait mis ses sales pattes dessus… Elle opta pour une robe d'été verte émeraude qui lui tombait sur les genoux, cintrée à la taille et évasée aux jambes, retenue aux épaules par deux fines bretelles. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle l'avait acheté avec Ginny… Celle-ci avait pris la même en rouge flamboyant. Vert comme Serpentard et rouge comme Gryffondor s'étaient-elles amusées à répéter toute la journée. Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle regagna le salon.

- Jolie robe.

- Hein ? Oh merci.

Il la regardait, légèrement goguenard.

- Quoi ? se défendit-elle.

- Pourquoi tu t'es changée ?

- L'autre ne m'apportait que la poisse.

Il inclina la tête et se rapprocha, les yeux flamboyants.

- Mademoiselle ne chercherait-elle pas à me séduire ?

- Co… Comment ? Bien sûr que non ! bafouilla la jeune femme devenue rouge pivoine.

Elle avait pensé juste que le vert était la couleur de Serpentard, couleur préférée de Drago, mais c'était un constat après coup !

- Tu disais quoi à propos de la couleur de mon salon ? lui rappela-t-il ironique.

* * *

Drago regarda Hermione. Cette robe lui allait vraiment bien. Et le vert… Il y en avait partout ici, elle devait l'avoir choisie exprès ! Il se rapprocha d'elle et remarqua avec satisfaction qu'elle avait rougi, mais ne reculait pas. Un autre pas en avant… Aucun mouvement de sa part. Il ne put résister et la prit par les hanches. Il se sentit rougir également et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle était là, si près, semblant l'encourager.

Dépassé par ses envies, il rapprocha son visage et cueillit ses lèvres en un baiser tendre, presque chaste. Il s'aperçut avec bonheur qu'elle y répondait et approfondit l'échange. Ils étaient tous les deux si pris, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir.

- _Hum hum…_ Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Horrifiés, ils se détachèrent d'un bond, laissant un espace d'un mètre entre eux. Potter les regardait furieux.

- Hermione… Tu m'avais dit…

- C'est bon Potter, elle n'a pas de compte à te rendre ! Elle est assez grande, non ?

Le balafré parut déstabilisé. Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

- D'ailleurs, il y a du nouveau…

Il lança un regard inquiet à la jeune femme.

- Hermione, tu nous prépares du café ?

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et disparut dans la cuisine.

- Ecoute Potter… Il y avait la photo du meurtre de Weasley dans l'appartement d'Hermione, au dessus de son lit.

- Quoi ?!

- Oui, nous pensons que c'est le complice d'Harkiss, son commanditaire pour être plus exact, qui a fait le coup.

Le brun ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses réflexions. Hermione revint avec trois tasses fumantes et s'installa sur le fauteuil, invitant les deux hommes à faire de même.

- Hermione, qui connaît ton adresse ?

Il y eut un instant de silence où Drago observa l'ex-Gryffondor qui avait son visage tendu par la concentration, ses lèvres pincées. _Là, je reconnais bien Miss-Je-Sais-Tout… En plus mignonne. _Se rendant compte de la portée de ses pensées, il avala son café de travers. Mais ne l'avait-il pas embrassé après tout ? C'était pour la taquiner, tenta-t-il de se convaincre, sans grand résultat.

- Il n'y avait que toi, Ginny, Luna, Neville et… j'ai donné mes coordonnées au Ministère, mais tout le monde n'y a pas accès, n'est-ce pas ?

- Seulement les hauts-dignitaires. Peut-être que quelqu'un te suit ? Je ne vois pas qui pourrait être un assassin au Ministère…

- Laudator, grinça Drago soudainement.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis sûr que c'est cet abruti de Laudator ! Il avait des vues sur Hermione et comme par hasard, le lendemain, elle se fait agresser !

- Mais… Drago, s'il me voulait, il n'aurait pas demandé à Harkiss de me violer non ?

- Harkis a perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Et quand il s'est enfui… Il n'avait qu'un couloir à traverser, le chien !

Drago se leva brusquement.

- Je vais le tuer !

- Eh oh, calme tes ardeurs Malefoy ! Tu juges un peu vite Mr Laudator… Je le connais relativement bien, et il est très aimable, si ce n'est son petit penchant pour les jolies femmes… Mais il n' a aucun antécédent !

- Il y a un début à tout Potter ! Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir !

- Ca te va bien de dire ça !

Potter s'était levé, face à Drago.

- Oh taisez-vous tous les deux… Je ne sais pas pour Laudator… mais tu devrais le faire suivre Harry. On ne sait jamais.

Il y eut un grand silence où les deux rivaux s'affrontèrent du regard. Lasse, Hermione le brisa :

- Pourquoi étais-tu venu au fait ?

- Pour vous dire que des Aurors montaient la garde devant l'immeuble. Je voulais aussi vérifier que vous ne vous entretuiez pas… mais apparemment c'est le contraire.

- Harry…

Drago observa Potter, narquois. Puéril… Il se prenait vraiment pour le chaperon d'Hermione ! Pas étonnant qu'elle étouffe entre son appartement et lui qui la couvait !

- Voilà, c'est fait. Au revoir Potty !

- Drago ! Laisse, Harry…

- Je suis chez moi, et j'ai décidé que Potter pouvait partir, puisqu'il avait fini. A moins que ma présence lui plaise tellement qu'il a envie de rester ?

- Ca va, cours toujours Malefoy ! Prends bien soin de toi, Hermione…

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant avec ses manies de « grand frère » alors qu'il était plus jeune qu'elle ! Lorsque la porte se fut fermée derrière lui, il se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un sourire charmeur.

- Où en étions-nous déjà ?

* * *

_Reviews ? Que pensez vous de ce chapitre avec ce premier rapprochement sincère ? Et êtes vous d'accord avec les soupçons de notre blondinet ? Ou plutôt avec Harry ? J'attends vos réactions _


	12. La seule qu'il ait Aimée

_Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, continuez, ça me motive !_

_Place au chapitre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : La seule qu'il ait Aimée**

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- Oui.

Il s'affala dans le canapé et lui lança un regard voilé de tristesse. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione le voyait comme ça.

Elle savait à présent pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé. C'était complètement idiot, mais c'était la vérité. Le seul et unique responsable se nommait Ron. Elle avait cru retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, découverte trop tard, et s'était donc laissé faire. Mais Drago Malefoy n'était pas Ron Weasley, loin de là.

- Va te changer.

La voix du jeune blond la tira de ses pensées.

- Quoi ?

- Enlève cette robe et va mettre autre chose.

- Et pourquoi ?

Elle était outrée. De quel droit osait-il…?

- S'il te plaît.

Son ton était devenu presque suppliant. Intriguée, Hermione s'installa à côté de lui. Un masque de profonde mélancolie venait de prendre possession de ses traits, mais elle resta ferme.

- Je le ferais si tu me donnes une bonne raison.

- C'est à cause de cette robe que je t'ai embrassée.

- Quoi ?!

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Comment la couleur d'un vêtement pouvait-elle influencer quelqu'un ? Il mentait, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Pourtant, il soupira :

- Oui… Enlève-la et c'est tout !

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- C'est si compliqué ? Je t'expliquerai après.

- Promis ?

- Promis, acheva-t-il d'une voix énervée.

Hermione regagna la chambre de Drago, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Une fois devant ses habits, elle opta pour une robe d'été droite et rouge cramoisie. Il ne pourrait pas se plaindre cette fois ! Elle mit un collier avec, une chaînette en or agrémentée d'un pendentif en forme de lion. Satisfaite, elle retourna s'asseoir.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? fit-il, excédé.

Elle ne se démonta et lui annonça d'une voix impassible. Les rôles s'inversaient : le froid Drago Malefoy s'échaudait tandis que la flamboyante Hermione Granger créait un masque de glace.

- Je suis tout ouïe.

- Ce n'est pas important.

Le jeune Malefoy semblait avoir repris la légendaire contenance qui seyait à son rang.

- On est coincés ici jusqu'à demain au minimum. J'ai le temps.

- Tu es têtue, tu le sais ?

Hermione ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire et ignora superbement la remarque. Elle se cala dans le fauteuil et ne quitta pas Drago des yeux, sans un mot. Ceci eut pour effet de le faire soupirer de plus belle.

- Très bien. La tenue que tu portais tout à l'heure est exactement la même que celle qu'Artémia mettait à chacun de nos rendez-vous.

- Qui est Artémia ? demanda la jeune brune, comme si elle était au tribunal.

- Une Sang-Pur que j'ai rencontré il y a trois ans.

- Raconte, s'il te plaît.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Elle est morte, reprit-elle à mi-voix.

- Non. Mariée.

- Oh, désolée.

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux. Donc, il avait aimé une femme ? Malefoy ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait cet éclat dans les yeux au moment où elle était arrivée dans cette robe ? Sûrement. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard. S'il l'avait aimée, il devait avoir sa photo chez lui. L'endroit le plus logique serait la chambre. Elle regarderait ce soir.

- Je… Je vais préparer de quoi manger ?

- Pas la peine. TANIA !

La jeune femme sursauta, croyant voir quelqu'un arriver, certainement sa dernière conquête. Mais ce fut un petit elfe de maison aux yeux violets globuleux qui apparut. Sa taie d'oreiller, qui faisait office de vêtement, paraissait propre, ce qui changeait de celle de Winky dans les cuisines de Poudlard. En pensant à elle, Hermione eut un pincement au cœur. Elle prendrait de ses nouvelles auprès du professeur McGonagall qui devait bientôt partir à la retraite, mais qui occupait le poste de directeur de Poudlard pour l'instant.

- Le maître a appelé Tania ?

- Oui, prépare-nous un repas.

- S'il te plaît Tania, ajouta l'ex-Gryffondor en lançant un regard lourd de reproche à Drago.

- Ooooh vous êtes Miss Granger ? Dobby a beaucoup parlé de Miss à Tania, Miss ! Tania est honorée de vous rencontrer, Miss !

Le petit être s'inclina profondément et disparut dans un léger « pop ».

- Tu connais Dobby ? demanda Drago, stupéfait à l'évidence.

- Il connaissait Harry et c'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré.

Elle devait rester assez vague, ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans chacune de ses rencontres avec Dobby, qui provoqueraient sans doute des disputes au sujet de Harry.

- Et comment oses-tu t'adresser à Tania de cette sorte ?

- Ne change pas de sujet. Je me souviens de l'avoir vu quand vous êtes venus au Manoir.

- Et que ta chère tante m'a torturée ?

- Oui, et elle lui avait envoyé un poignard dans le dos, si ma mémoire est bonne… Comment va-t-il ?

- Mort. A cause de cette garce.

- M…Mort ? Lui qui avait enduré toutes les punitions de mon père ?

- Tu l'appréciais ?

- Pas vraiment, mais bon… Je le connaissais depuis que j'étais tout petit.

* * *

Drago était chamboulé. Dobby ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il poussa un profond soupir. Cette fille revenait avec tous ses souvenirs. D'abord Artémia, puis Dobby. Artémia… Il n'avait pas voulu accepter que c'était sa robe, trouver des raisons qui pourraient expliquer son bouleversement, quitte à dire qu'Hermione était attirante… Mais cela n'avait pas marché, il avait craqué. Il avait dû admettre en son for intérieur que tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec la jeune fille à ses côtés, mais avec la femme qu'il essayait si désespérément d'oublier depuis trois ans. Elle n'avait pas fini de le hanter… Surtout qu'elle ressemblait un peu à Hermione… Ne plus y penser, ne plus y penser.

Un nouveau « pop » se fit entendre dans le salon. Son elfe était revenu, chargée d'un plat qui exhalait un délicieux fumet de rôti de porc aux petits pois.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la grande table, déjà dressée grâce aux bons soins de Tania.

- Merci, entendit-il Hermione s'adresser à son elfe.

Agacé, il s'installa et attendit qu'Hermione prenne place face à lui.

- Tu la payes combien ?

Ne voyant pas de qui elle parlait, il lui demanda de préciser.

- Tania, bien entendu. Qui d'autre ?

Drago était ébahi. Lui, payer son elfe ? Elle avait dû avoir des séquelles de son agression ou…

- Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? Tania n'a pas mis quelque chose de douteux dans ton verre ?

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! C'est tout à fait légitime qu'elle soit récompensée pour le fruit de son travail !

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce que la jeune femme prit pour un affront. Elle se leva brusquement, ce que la jeune femme prit pour un affront. Elle se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'est elle qui n'arrêtait pas de l'amener sur des sujets qui la fâchent ! Où pouvait-elle bien aller ? C'était chez lui ici. Et si elle voyait… Non, c'était impossible, il devait l'arrêter avant. Il se leva à sa suite.

* * *

Hermione bouillonnait de rage. Ce n'était qu'un esclavagiste de la pire espèce ! Pas un seul mot poli envers son elfe, pas un seul ! Et avec ça, il lui riait au nez ! Pourtant, elle se sentait un peu bête dans ce couloir vide. Il n'y avait pas une bibliothèque ici ? Mais à peine avait-elle posé la main sur la poignée dorée que Drago débarqua dans le petit corridor éclairé de chandelles.

Comme une gamine prise en faute, elle cacha ses mains derrière son dos, mais trop tard. Il l'avait vue. Cependant, il ne parut pas fâché, plutôt soulagé même.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas rester à table.

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, il saisit la poignée qu'elle avait délaissée en hâte et ouvrit grand la porte. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Devant elle s'étendaient des étagères garnies de livres. La pièce n'était pourtant pas immense, mais les murs étaient tapissés de bouquins et au centre, on trouvait une table avec quatre chaises entourée d'une seconde rangée d'étagères. Elles étaient disposées de façon esthétique et Hermione eut l'impression de pénétrer dans un sanctuaire.

- Je… Je ne savais pas que tu aimais lire.

- La plupart étaient au précédent propriétaire de l'appartement. La seconde rangée que tu vois au milieu sont les miens.

Elle contempla l'endroit une bonne minute encore.

- Un repas nous attend, je te rappelle.

- Je suis désolée d'être partie si brusquement… C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça, vu ton éducation. Mais je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, sois-en certain, ajouta-t-elle.

Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et ils retournèrent manger.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque, pendant lequel ils débattirent pour savoir si Mr Laudator était ou non coupable. Drago en restait persuadé, tandis qu'Hermione réservait son jugement. Ensuite, la jeune femme tenta de convaincre le dernier des Malefoy de payer Tania, documents à l'appui ; mais ses efforts n'aboutirent pas à grand-chose, Drago ayant appelé ledit elfe qui assura à Miss Granger que « Tania était très heureuse comme ça ». A dix heures du soir, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre, elle tenta d'apercevoir une photo de la jeune femme dont ils avaient parlé le matin même, en vain. La pièce semblait étrangement impersonnelle, impeccable. Pas de tableau sur le mur, ni d'effet personnel sur la table de chevet. Etrange. Elle retira son peignoir et se glissa dans son lit, habillée pour la nuit d'un vieux T-Shirt de Ron qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, et d'un short en soie. Drago entra à son tour, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de jogging propre et fraîchement repassé. Il jeta quelques sorts sur la porte, qu'elle devina être de protection, et attendit qu'il éteigne la bougie qu'il avait apportée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Hermione eut une nuit agitée durant laquelle elle rêva à nouveau de Ron, le même qu'elle avait fait la veille, où celui-ci les observait dans une cage aux barreaux dorés. Il lui paraissait encore plus réel, et lorsqu'elle se réveilla en nage à trois heures du matin, Drago avait allumé la bougie et l'observait, d'un étrange regard calculateur. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait hurlé et marmonna un vague « Désolée, mauvais rêve » avant de se rendormir.

* * *

Drago se réveilla enfin à huit heures. Il s'étira longuement sous ses draps et un regard sur le côté lui apprit qu'Hermione était déjà sortie de la chambre. D'un coup de jambe, il se dégagea de ses couvertures et se frotta une dernière fois les yeux avant de se décider à se lever. Il boutonna une chemise à la va-vite et alla dans la cuisine où se trouvait déjà sa colocataire du jour. Les coudes posés sur la table blanche, les yeux clos, les mains sur son front, on aurait dit qu'elle essayait de rattraper le peu de sommeil de cette nuit. Il l'avait entendu crier à plusieurs reprises le nom de son ancien amour, Weasley, et même une fois, elle avait hurlé : « Non… Non… Ron… Drago… Non… Laissez-moi sortir ! ». Il se demandait bien de quoi elle avait pu rêver.

- Bonjour, dit-elle sans changer de posture.

- Salut. Mauvaise nuit ?

Il eut pour seule réponse un grognement affirmatif.

- De quoi…

Il fut interrompu par un hibou moyen-duc qui s'engouffra par la fenêtre. Le journal. Il déposa les sept noises qu'il devait dans la bourse accrochée à la patte du volatile et déplia le quotidien. Il faillit s'étrangler en lisant la Une.

_**ENCORE UN VIOL DOUBLE D'UN MEURTRE : UNE SANG-PUR DE LA HAUTE SOCIETE VICTIME**_

Il eut à peine le temps de lire la première phrase, qu'il explosa de fureur.

_Hier soir, à dix-neuf heures, alors qu'Artémia Gamp se rendait à une soirée…_


	13. La garce et l'idiot

_Coucou à tous !_

_Voici le chapitre 13 tout en dialogues où on en apprend un peu plus sur Artémia et avec une nouvelle à la fin du chapitre..._

_J'ai été un peu déçue du peu de reviews laissées à la fin du dernier chapitre... :'(_

_Pourtant, je comptabilise près de 200 lectures de ce chapitre 12... Un accès de flemme ?_

_Ce n'est pas très grave, mais ça me démotive un peu... Heureusement que j'en ai eu un peu plus sur un autre site, ce qui fait que j'ai eu le courage de le poster quand même ! :D_

_Bisous, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : La garce et l'idiot**

* * *

Hermione sursauta, tirée de sa torpeur léthargique par le cri de rage de Drago. Il faisait vraiment peur comme ça, avec ses yeux écarquillés, tel un fou furieux, et tout son corps était extrêmement tendu. Devant lui, sur la table, se trouvait l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier. Sans réfléchir, elle saisit le journal, le retourna devant elle et se précipita vers le jeune homme qui donnait à présent des coups de poing dans le mur.

- Drago, arrête, je t'en supplie, arrête !

Elle lui tira sur le bras, mais il était bien trop fort pour elle.

- Il l'a tuée ! beugla-t-il. Ce… Ce… Harkiss ! Il l'a touchée et il l'a tuée !

- Qu… Qui ? demanda la jeune femme, horrifiée.

Sans un mot, il désigna la Gazette et s'écroula sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague et remplis de haine.

Encore tremblante, Hermione attrapa le quotidien et lut le titre. En étouffant une exclamation, elle détailla la photo qui accompagnait l'article. Elle représentait une jolie femme aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés. Ses yeux étaient foncés, bien qu'elle ne puisse en voir la couleur car la photo était en noir et blanc. Elle avait un petit nez droit et fin et des lèvres légèrement charnues. Ainsi c'était elle… Artémia. Elle parcourut l'article en diagonale. Une nouvelle victime à ajouter au tableau de chasse de Harkiss apparemment. En effet, c'était le même mode opératoire que ce sombre assassin qui avait failli l'avoir elle aussi la veille. A ce souvenir, elle frissonna de dégoût.

- Drago… Je suis désolée.

Il secouait la tête comme pour se persuader que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la cuisine.

Gênée, Hermione reporta son attention sur la photo. Une impression de déjà-vu taraudait son esprit sans qu'elle ne puisse saisir pourquoi. Les traits de cette femme disparue trop tôt lui faisaient penser à quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

- Drago ? Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas tout de suite. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, consciente que ce n'était pas ses affaires, et qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- Je l'ai rencontrée à un gala pour les gens de la haute-société, il y a trois ans…

_La Haute-Société…_ Les Sangs-Pur bien entendu. Normalement, ce terme était banni, mais c'était sans compter ceux qui étaient nés avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche…

- … et c'est là que je l'ai vue dans cette robe verte, toute simple. Au début, je la méprisais un peu de venir habillée ainsi, comme n'importe quelle fille venue…

_N'importe quelle fille venue ?_ Ah donc, il la considérait, elle, comme n'importe quelle fille venue ? En inspirant profondément, elle se tut. Ce n'était pas le moment.

- … mais elle était… envoûtante. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Elle n'était pas encore mariée à l'époque et j'avais bon espoir en l'invitant dîner.

_Envoûtante ? _C'est-à-dire ? Mais elle ne l'interrompit pas, consciente qu'il ne parlerait plus après ça.

- Au premier rendez-vous, elle était arrivée toujours dans la même tenue où je l'ai rencontrée, comme à tous les autres entrevues d'ailleurs. Mais aucun moyen de la séduire. Elle semblait intouchable. Et il y a eu plusieurs sorties comme ça, et il ne se passait rien, pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Finalement, je m'impatientais, cette fille m'obsédait, elle me rendait fou…

Tiens, tiens… Un Malefoy qui n'a pas ce qu'il veut ? Effectivement, c'était assez rare !

- … et j'ai craqué. Je me suis rendu chez elle avec une bague de fiançailles et une rose rouge. Là j'ai frappé à la porte et… et…

La voix de Drago se brisa.

- C'est un homme qui a ouvert la porte. Au début, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être son frère, son cousin ou je ne sais qui d'autre, mais lorsqu'elle l'a appelé : « Mon amour ? Qui est-ce ? » j'ai compris. Elle s'est figée en me voyant. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. J'ai opté pour la froideur et lui ai simplement dit : « Tu en mènes combien en bateau comme ça ? Tu me déçois Artémia, je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça. » J'ai lancé la rose, que j'avais déchirée au préalable, en même temps que mon cœur se explosait, et je suis parti.

Un second silence gênant s'imposa. Donc Drago n'était pas vraiment amoureux… Il était plus frustré de n'avoir pu obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Apparemment, cette Artémia s'était bien jouée de lui ! Il y a six ans, elle aurait absolument voulu la féliciter pour cette leçon bien méritée. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait pitié de l'homme en face d'elle.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, reprit Drago. Le lendemain, elle m'a envoyé une carte avec simplement inscrit : « Je t'aime. ». Une heure plus tard, elle s'est mariée.

Hermione ne sut plus quoi dire, quoi penser. Avait-elle été sincère ou cherchait-elle simplement à enfoncer davantage Drago dans son incertitude ? A présent, elle était morte. Pourquoi ? Harkiss avait-il visé au hasard ou savait-il que Drago la convoitait et cherchait-il ainsi à l'affaiblir ? Tant de questions sans réponse tourbillonnaient dans sa tête endolorie par le manque de sommeil. Elle se frotta vigoureusement le front comme pour faire partir la douleur.

* * *

Drago était furieux contre lui-même. Ah, ils étaient bien beaux ainsi, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sans peur ni reproche et le Serpentard le plus insensible de Poudlard à se morfondre dans une cuisine à cause d'un idiot et d'une garce !

Weasley s'était peut-être montré courageux dans ses dernières secondes, mais il n'en restait pas moins un idiot. S'il ne l'avait pas frappé cette nuit-là, il n'aurait pas crié, et Travers n'aurait jamais su qu'ils étaient là. Mais Hermione serait-elle là en face de lui ? Sûrement pas. La jalousie maladive du dernier fils Weasley l'en aurait certainement empêchée, et il se serait retrouvé seul au monde. Enfin… Façon de parler. N'empêche, il aurait eu du mal à redorer le blason familial !

Et Artémia… Une garce. Même s'il la voulait. Elle s'était jouée de lui depuis le début et l'avait bien eu. Pourtant, que lui avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Elle n'avait jamais été à Poudlard ! Mais, tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Il aurait attendu tranquillement qu'elle divorce ou que son mari meure, et là… Elle n'aurait pas pu lui filer entre les doigts une seconde fois, foi de Malefoy ! En attendant, il l'aurait oubliée comme il l'avait oublié avant qu'Hermione ne se mette dans l'idée de porter la même robe, celle qui l'avait marqué ! Aujourd'hui, c'était fini. Elle était morte.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de tout raconter à Hermione mais cela lui avait fait du bien, c'était indéniable. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire ? Elle était morte. Point. A cause de ce Harkiss. Ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal dans son orgueil, c'était le fait qu'il ait obtenu d'elle ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir.

Il redressa la tête. Hermione était en train de se marteler le front, ce qui lui fit repenser aux cris qu'il avait entendu cette nuit.

- Hermione ?

- Hum ? fit la concernée, se massant à présent les tempes.

- Je t'ai entendue cette nuit… Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Oui.

_Pas très bavarde ce matin…_ Après tout, qui le serait après une nuit blanche ?

- De quoi as-tu rêvé, si je puis me permettre ?

Elle sembla hésiter un instant.

- Oh, c'était juste un mauvais rêve, rien de…

- Tu as hurlé le nom de Weasley…

- Comme toutes les nuits. Faudra t'y faire, désolée.

- Et en plus, à un moment, tu as dit : « Non… Non… Ron… Drago… Non… Laissez-moi sortir ! », ajouta-t-il comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu avec une parfaite imitation de la voix de Hermione.

- Je parlerai devant un café, dit-elle avec autant de conviction que si elle avait demandé un avocat.

Drago esquissa un sourire amusé. Etrange comme dans les pires situations, on peut rire de n'importe quoi ! Il appela Tania et lui fit part de la requête d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne parut même pas s'indigner, tellement elle semblait lasse. Tant mieux. Il n'était pas d'humeur à débattre sur les droits des elfes de maison…

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux attablés devant une tasse fumante, elle raconta :

- Eh bien… Cela pourra te paraître idiot, et ça l'est, je sais. En fait, je rêvais que nous étions dans une cage…

- Qui ça nous ?

- Ben… Nous deux !

Je manquais de m'étouffer. Elle avait rêvé de moi ? Avec elle ? Dans une cage ? Elle était devenue toute rouge, donc je lui fis signe de continuer.

- Nous étions donc dans une cage dont les barreaux étaient faits d'or fin. Et… à l'extérieur, il y avait Ron. Ron qui semblait gigantesque de telle sorte qu'il avait la taille d'un humain par rapport à nous, petits comme des moineaux. Il nous regardait, et le pire c'est que… c'est qu'il riait comme un sadique. Pendant ce temps-là, je sentais la cage rétrécir… rétrécir… A ce moment-là, je me suis réveillée.

- La cage rétrécissait ? Nous aussi ou…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il avait un horrible pressentiment.

- Non, non… Pas nous. Juste la cage.

Drago se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce.

- C'est très intéressant… En fait, ça nous représente maintenant. D'abord, la photo de Weasley au-dessus de ton lit l'a certainement fait paraître gigantesque.

- Non, j'avais déjà fait ce rêve avant.

- Eh bien c'était prémonitoire. Et nous voici enfermés ici, comme dans une prison dorée. Mon appartement respire le luxe, après tout !

- Quelle modestie…

- Non, mais franchement, c'est vrai ! Et maintenant, ça commence à nous peser, d'où le rétrécissement de la cage.

Hermione paraissait sceptique, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

- Vas-y donc, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tu as quelque chose à proposer ?

* * *

_Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?_ Il reprenait les vieilles habitudes… Elle fit mine de se concentrer intensément et proposa d'une voix volontairement hésitante, la même qu'avait utilisée Harry huit ans auparavant pendant le cours de Ombrage :

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas… C'était peut-être tout bêtement… un rêve ?

Cela eut l'effet escompté et Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Je renchéris :

- Tu te prends pour Trelawney peut-être ? Dans ce cas, je préfère mille fois être une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et aucun des deux ne voulut le baisser. Hermione commençait à sentir des picotements dans ses yeux mais tint bon. Cela dura une bonne minute avant que la jeune femme brise le silence sans lâcher pour autant les prunelles de son interlocuteur.

- Je sais que j'ai des beaux yeux, Drago. Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas le moment ? Je suis désolée de m'être emportée.

Il ne répondit pas et la fixa toujours aussi durement. _Qu'est-ce qu'il était susceptible !_ Rien ne semblait plus le perturber. A elle de le secouer. Mais comment ? Une idée naquit dans son cerveau maintenant réveillé par sa confrontation au blond. C'était machiavélique, indigne d'une Gryffondor comme elle, mais l'insulte l'avait vraiment mise hors d'elle. Elle se hissa au-dessus de la table avec les coudes et approcha de plus en plus son visage…

- Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me résister, Hermione.

Furieuse que son plan ait échoué, mais également furieuse de s'être comportée comme une gamine, elle lui rétorqua :

- Dans tes rêves !

Ce qui eut pour seul effet d'amuser encore plus le jeune homme.

- Bien sûr… C'est le cas de dire ! D'ailleurs… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me crois pas ?

- Je ne crois pas aux prédictions de l'avenir !

- Elles peuvent se révéler vraies…

Hermione se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. La prophétie entre Harry et Voldemort s'était bel et bien réalisée… Mais non ! C'était juste un indicateur, qui a influencé le futur, rien de plus !

- Non ! Elles ne font que de nous influencer !

- Tu es bien terre-à-terre, Hermione…

- Je crois seulement en ce que je vois.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu n'as pas rêvé de Harkiss ?

- Non.

- Très bien, tu es butée, ma parole !

- Réaliste et lucide, tout simplement.

Elle arbora un sourire triomphant. Le regard de Drago dévia sur la Gazette et il se refit glacial.

- Je vais tuer Laudator… Je suis sûr qu'il a enquêté sur mon passé !

- Voyons Drago, comment en aurait-il eu le temps ? De hier matin à hier soir... c'est limite !

- C'est ça, défends-le !

- Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu ?

Hermione se leva.

- Hermione… Regarde la vérité en face… Toutes les preuves sont contre lui !

- Et dire que c'est moi la butée…

Il allait protester lorsqu'une chouette se posa sur la table. Hermione reconnut Vénus, celle de Harry et s'empressa de détacher le courrier de sa patte.

- C'est Harry !

Mais elle blêmit en lisant le contenu.

- Encore… ?

Sans un mot, elle le donna à Drago et le message tournoyait dans sa tête comme une litanie sans fin.

_Mr Laudator est mort. J'arrive tout de suite, ne sortez pas de l'appartement. _

- Tu disais, Drago ? eut-elle la force de demander.


	14. Où es tu ?

_Coucou !_

_Désolée pour le retard :s Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long (2454 mots sur Word) _

_Je l'aime beaucoup, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Merci pour vos reviews ;)_

_Madame Malefoy_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Où es-tu ?**

Drago n'en revenait pas. Laudator mort ? Mais qui alors… ? Il se reprit assez vite. Après tout, peut-être qu'Harkiss s'était retourné contre son commanditaire ! Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y aurait plus de messages. Ils étaient hors de danger désormais. Fort de ces pensées, il adopta un ton catégorique à la Lockhart.

- Ecoute Hermione, c'est terminé maintenant.

- Quoi ? Au contraire ! Nous ne savons toujours pas qui est le coupable ! Notre seul suspect est mort !

- Laudator aura sans doute refusé de payer Harkiss et celui-ci l'a tué.

- Laudator est un ancien Auror ! Il ne se serait certainement pas laissé avoir comme un bleu !

- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Drago, buté.

Hermione soupira, exaspérée, avant de reprendre :

- Très bien. Attendons qu'Harry arrive, on verra ainsi qui de nous deux a raison. Mais pense bien qu'il ne nous aurait pas laissé sortir si c'était réellement terminé !

- N'oublie pas qu'Harkiss a une dent contre nous. Mais une fois qu'on l'aura attrapé, on sera tranquille.

Cette fille n'avait pas changé au niveau de l'intelligence par rapport à Poudlard, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vraiment admis. Tout ce qu'elle venait de dire se tenait, mais Drago restait persuadé de la culpabilité de Laudator. Pourquoi était-il mort ? A cause de ce qui était arrivé à Artémia ? Ou parce qu'il ne voulait pas payer ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sûrement Potter. Hermione alla ouvrir et se jeta dans les bras de l'arrivant. Drago ressentit une pointe de colère. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se comporte comme s'il venait de l'agresser ? Il ne dit rien et l'entendit gémir.

- Oh Harry ! C'est affreux, d'abord cette femme Artémia, et maintenant Mr Laudator ! Avez-vous des pistes ? Les deux meurtres sont liés, j'en suis sûre !

Potter la fit taire.

- Hermione… Je dois enquêter sur vous deux pour éviter que cela se reproduise. Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que cet homme a été assassiné parce que vous le pensiez coupable.

- Quoi ?

Ils avaient crié en même temps. Comment était-ce possible ? Qui pouvait connaître ses soupçons envers lui ?

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça Potter ? demanda le blond en s'installant confortablement dans le canapé, connotant une décontraction qu'il n'était pourtant pas réelle.

- Ceci.

Il tendit à Hermione un bout de parchemin. Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi lui répondait-il toujours de manière indirecte, à travers Hermione ? Ah ! Potter voulait jouer à ce jeu ? Il y participerait aussi.

Pourtant, il vit la jeune femme blêmir et pousser un petit cri perçant.

- C'est… c'est impossible ! fit-elle d'une voix haut-perchée.

- Fais voir, intima Drago.

Une vague de rage envahit le dernier des Malefoy à la vue du parchemin. L'écriture rouge sang était toujours la même et cette fois-ci, on se rendait compte que si l'écriture était brouillon, c'était volontaire. Cet avertissement était plus long que les autres.

_Eh non, ce n'est pas ce cher Mr Laudator qui a demandé à Harkiss de s'occuper de ta charmante Artémia, Malefoy. C'est moi. Cela t'avance beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?_

_Sache que je m'occuperai personnellement de ta Sang-de-Bourbe._

_Elle est la prochaine._

Hermione ? Ce malade voulait s'en prendre à elle ? Artémia ne lui avait donc pas suffi ? Ainsi, il voulait neutraliser les seules femmes qu'il avait rencontrées sans y toucher !

- Hermione, demande à Potter s'il a comparé avec les autres qu'on a trouvé.

- Malefoy, je suis là, tu peux me parler directement ! La politesse, tu connais ?

- Parle pour toi Potter ! Ta chère Hermione est en danger et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de me chercher des noises !

- Je me préoccupe d'elle au contraire… A cause de toi, elle est en danger !

- A cause de moi ?! Qui est-ce qui a insisté pour que nous logions ensemble ?

- Ca suffit !

Hermione s'était levée.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela, mais nous ferions mieux de trouver le coupable plutôt que de vous chamailler comme des gamins !

Drago et Potter soupirèrent mais continuèrent de se lancer des regards assassins.

- Malefoy, grinça Potter. Tu connaissais Artémia Gamp.

- Oui.

Alors là, le balafré pouvait toujours rêver pour qu'il lui raconte !

- Mais je ne te connais pas suffisamment pour tout déballer Potter !

- J'enquête. A toi de voir si tu veux protéger Hermione ou non.

Drago se tourna vers l'ex-Gryffondor qui lui lança un regard inquiet, le teint livide. Potter avait gagné un point. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure à cause de lui, pas comme Artémia.

- Tu as gagné Potter, mais c'est bien pour éviter un nouveau meurtre ! Et pas de commentaire.

Il commença à expliquer brièvement, sans s'étendre sur les détails contrairement à ce qu'il l'avait fait avec Hermione :

- Artémia était une femme que j'ai rencontrée à un gala pour les gens… hum… bien élevés.

Cela eut l'effet escompté et Potter se retint tant bien que mal de répliquer. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Drago continua.

- Je l'appréciais mais je n'ai rien fait avec elle, puisqu'elle était fiancée.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de scrupules, Malefoy.

- Eh bien maintenant, tu le sais.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. Potter insista tout de même :

- Et tu n'as jamais… hum… rien fait avec elle ?

- Non.

- Sûr ?

- Harry ! Puisqu'il te dit que non ! Ne perdons pas de temps en chicaneries ! Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, à présent.

Hermione s'était interposée et regardait Potter d'un air implorant. Heureusement qu'elle était intervenue, car il avait déjà mis sa main sur la baguette et n'aurait eu aucun remord à l'utiliser pour humilier Potter.

- Très bien. J'y vais, il faut que nous avancions dans l'enquête. Vous deux, vous ne bougez pas d'ici, j'ai placé des renforts d'Aurors en bas de l'immeuble.

Avant d'atteindre la porte, il se retourna.

- Fais bien attention à toi, Hermione et… ne fais rien d'irréfléchi.

* * *

Hermione acquiesça et referma la porte derrière son meilleur ami. « Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi » l'avait particulièrement agacée. En effet, elle avait vu Sirius écrire la même chose sur le message destiné à Harry juste après l'attaque des Détraqueurs à Little Whinging avant leur rentrée en cinquième année. Et vu sa réaction lorsqu'il était arrivé au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, il l'avait mal pris. Comment pouvait-il lui répéter cela ?

Mais elle n'avait pas bronché. Harry était inquiet, et elle aussi à vrai dire. Qui était derrière tout ça ? Et l'idée d'être la prochaine cible ne l'enchantait guère… Pourquoi ? Comment pensait-il s'y prendre ? Où était-ce un leurre comme avec Mr Malefoy ? Que de questions sans réponse !

Elle se tourna vers Drago. Lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées, il s'était levé du canapé et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce comme un lion en cage, ses cheveux dorés étincelant au soleil. Elle s'approcha de la baie vitrée et sortit sur le balcon.

De là, on surplombait le quartier financier de Londres. On apercevait Big Ben et même Buckingham Palace au loin. Elle resta cinq minutes à admirer le panorama de la capitale qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, avant que Drago ne la rejoigne.

- Jolie vue.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à lui dire. Après un instant de silence, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, son bras gauche appuyé sur la rambarde. Enfin, Hermione réussit à articuler ce qu'elle aurait dû lui dire depuis tout à l'heure déjà.

- Merci de… d'avoir parlé d'Artémia à Harry. Ca n'a pas dû être… facile.

A son tour, il lui fit face et la scruta de ses yeux couleur acier, comme pour vérifier si elle était sincère. Elle ne put soutenir son regard et le détourna vers la ville où se cachait peut-être quelqu'un qui voulait sa peau.

- C'est normal, répondit-il finalement. Je voulais éviter un nouveau meurtre. Après Artémia…

Elle le vit serrer les poings, les jointures blanchissant sur le balcon vert émeraude. Elle n'osait rien dire, et pourtant, elle aurait voulu partager sa peine et lui avouait combien Ron lui manquait. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait capable de parler de Ron et même si son évocation restait douloureuse, c'était un expiatoire, et ce n'était pas aussi insupportable qu'avant.

Peut-être était-elle en train de faire son deuil, après cinq ans de déni ? Ron était mort. Elle l'acceptait à présent. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et une voix à ses côtés, qui était devenue familière à présent, la fit sursauter.

- Tu sais… Je voudrais te remercier aussi d'être intervenue tout à l'heure. Ce Potter commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. J'imagine que ça t'as rappelé Weasley…

- Il s'appelle Ron, fit-elle d'une voix plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Les habitudes ne changent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Douze ans à l'appeler par son nom de famille…

- Pour moi aussi cela faisait douze ans, pas vrai ?

- Tu préférais Granger ? Tu m'appelles bien Drago maintenant.

- Je… Le temps de l'insouciance de Poudlard est révolu. Une nouvelle ère a commencé pour moi, désormais. Et puis… Ton nom de famille me rappelle trop de souvenirs. Ton prénom, on ne l'utilisait pas entre nous.

- Ah parce que vous parliez de moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Avec les autres filles de ton dortoir ?

- On ne parlait pas de toi dans la chambre des filles ! Non, c'était avec Ron et Harry.

- Ah… Potter… Je me doute que vous n'étiez pas très élogieux…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Elle s'autorisa un sourire. Poudlard… Leurs aventures à Harry, Ron et elle… De merveilleux souvenirs. C'était tellement injuste de les oublier. Mais il était certainement trop tôt pour les sortir sans remords. Après tout, elle en parlait avec Drago Malefoy, leur ennemi juré de ce temps-là !

- Et toi ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Hermione maintenant ?

Il sembla tout d'abord à la jeune femme que Drago ne l'avait pas entendue, trop occupé par la contemplation du paysage. Alors qu'elle allait réitérer sa question, il lui répondit.

- Je ne sais pas. Je… J'ai appris à te connaître un peu plus… et… tu es un peu moins insupportable qu'à Poudlard.

Elle fit une fausse moue.

- Cela voudrait-il dire que je le suis encore ? Insupportable ?

Il ne répondit pas et la regardé avec une condescendance amusée, son sourire ironique imprimé sur le coin de ses lèvres. Là, Hermione éclata franchement de rire.

- Ce… Ce… n'est… absolument… pas vrai !

Ce n'était plus Malefoy qui se tenait devant elle. C'était Drago. Drago c'était tout.

Ils restèrent environ une heure sur le parapet avant de rentrer.

- Rester enfermés aussi longtemps… Ca va être dur.

- On pourrait faire un tour en balai sinon, proposa Drago avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Bien sûr que non… Et puis, de toute façon, je n'aime pas voler sur un balai.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Tout ça parce que j'étais meilleur que toi en Vol ! Cela t'a dégoûtée.

Elle lui lança un regard flamboyant avant de l'ignorer ostensiblement.

- Vexée ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Soudain, elle se frappa le front avec le plat de la main.

- Mais bien sûr… Le balai !

* * *

Drago ne savait pas ce qu'Hermione avait en tête et lorsqu'elle se précipita dans le couloir, il ne perdit pas une seconde et courut à sa suite, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Une vague de panique le submergea lorsqu'elle saisit la poignée de la porte qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle ouvre.

- Hermione, non !

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, ouvrit la porte et se figea, ses yeux chocolats écarquillés de surprise. Il la rejoignit et lui tint le bras. La pièce devant laquelle ils se trouvaient était petite, mais les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de photos, toutes représentant une seule et même jeune femme brune, prises apparemment à son insu. Sur une table, au centre, une mappemonde était étalée où des trajets étaient tracés au feutre noir. C'était le sanctuaire d'Artémia Gamp.

Drago tira sur le bras d'Hermione et referma la porte. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle se dégagea d'un coup sec, ses yeux flamboyants le transperçant de part en part, et retourna dans le salon, la tête haute. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, elle si chaleureuse, il y a quelques minutes, et maintenant, si glaciale.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croie qu'il aimait Artémia. Elle l'obsédait, cette garce, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée. Pas comme Hermione avec son Weasley… Il ne savait même pas s'ils étaient sortis ensemble. Cette idée l'écoeura. D'un geste brutal, il ouvrit la porte à nouveau et hurla :

- Diffindo ! Diffindo ! Diffindo !

Plusieurs photos tombèrent à terre, en lambeaux. Il continua son massacre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un tas de papier en charpie. La carte du globe terrestre y était passée aussi. Il sortit enfin de la pièce, son cœur libéré d'un grand poids. Il nettoierait plus tard. D'abord, il devait s'expliquer avec Hermione. D'ailleurs où était-elle ? Ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine.

- Hermione ?

Pas de réponse. Il vérifia toutes les salles de l'appartement, sans la trouver.

- Hermione ? Où es-tu ?

Il revint en courant dans le séjour et se rendit compte que la baie vitrée était ouverte. Drago fronça les sourcils. Ils l'avaient refermée tout à l'heure… Personne sur le balcon. Avec un horrible pressentiment, il quitta son logis et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, trop énervé pour transplaner. Si elle était tombée ? Ou si… Le message du matin-même lui revint en mémoire.

Comme un fou, il atteignit les portes battantes de l'immeuble et se précipita au-dehors. Pas de sang par terre. Elle n'était pas tombée.

- Excusez-moi Mr Malefoy… Vous ne deviez pas sortir.

- Potter ! Appelez Potter ! hurla le dernier des Malefoy.

- Mais… Que…

- Faites ce que je vous dis ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Ses collèges accoururent et l'Auror qui avait interpellé Drago transplana. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la panique l'envahissant un peu plus chaque seconde, le jeune homme trouvait le temps long. Enfin, au bout de deux interminables minutes, Potter se trouva face à lui.

- Pas trop tôt Potter ! Hermione a disparu !

* * *

_On ne part pas sans ma review ;) !_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Où est Hermione ? Qui est derrière tout ça ? Lancez les spéculations !  
_

_Les réponses au prochain chapitre !_


	15. Faux semblants

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Continuez ! N'hésitez pas, même si vous n'avez rien à dire, laissez une trace de votre passage ;)_

_Chapitre un peu plus macabre, un peu comme dans les séries policières… ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Faux-semblants**

* * *

- Hermione ? Disparue ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Malefoy ?

- Les _mea culpa_ seront pour plus tard ! Retrouvons-la, bon sang !

Drago avait attrapé Potter par les épaules et le secouait comme un prunier. Aussitôt, deux Aurors vinrent à la rescousse de leur chef et maîtrisèrent le jeune blond.

- Montons, intima Potter.

- Mais elle n'est pas là-haut !

Le directeur du Bureau des Aurors ne répondit pas et commença à grimper les marches le plus rapidement possible, suivi de près par Drago. Celui-ci était en proie à de douloureuses pensées.

C'était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute. S'il avait verrouillé la porte, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle ouverte au fait ? Elle avait parlé d'un balai…

Une fois de retour chez lui, les trois Aurors qui les avaient accompagnés fouillèrent l'appartement. Saisi d'une peur irraisonnée, il accourut vers la pièce où il avait laissé libre court à sa rage et murmura :

- Evanesco.

Il ne restait plus rien à présent. Cela ne pourrait pas faire avancer l'enquête de toute façon, et pas question que Potter le sache. Mais pour le balai… Il devrait peut-être lui dire. En sept ans avec lui à Poudlard, il a bien dû connaître ce comportement ou quoi que ce soit.

- Hum… Potter ? La dernière fois que j'ai vu Hermione, elle a eu… une sorte de révélation. Elle a dit « Mais oui, le balai ! » ou quelque chose de ce genre.

- Un balai ?

Cela sembla l'intriguer. Il n'était pas le seul… Elle ne pourrait pas être plus claire quand elle savait des choses importantes ? Mais peut-être comptait-elle lui expliquer juste après ? Soudain, un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux verts de Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu.

- Est-ce que tu as une bibliothèque ici, Malefoy ?

Une bibliothèque ? Mais pourquoi ? Il eut à son tour un flash de lucidité. Voilà pourquoi elle était entrée dans la pièce d'Artémia ! C'était une erreur ! Cependant un doute subsistait.

- Mais pourquoi la bibliothèque ? Elle m'aurait peut-être expliqué avant !

- Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas Hermione ! Dés qu'elle a un doute, elle fonce à la bibliothèque et elle nous raconte après ce qu'elle a trouvé.

En fait, ce n'était pas surprenant de sa part… Miss-Je-Sais-Tout voulait vérifier qu'elle avait raison avant de tenter quoique ce soit ! Miss-Je-Sais-Tout… Ce n'était même plus une insulte dans sa bouche, plutôt de la nostalgie. Après tout, c'était un avantage d'être aussi intelligente…

Mais quel rapport avec le balai ? Balai… Doute… Bibliothèque… Et après ? De quel autre élément disposait-il ? Baie vitrée ouverte ! Le puzzle se remit en place dans son cerveau.

- Je sais comment Hermione a été enlevée. Vous ne trouverez rien chez moi. Essayez plutôt le balcon.

Cela l'agaçait prodigieusement de voir les Aurors fouiller ses tiroirs comme si Hermione allait surgir de l'un d'eux en criant « Surprise ! ».

- Développe.

- Minute. La porte-fenêtre donnant sur le balcon était ouverte quand je suis revenu dans le séjour, alors que nous l'avions refermée un instant plus tôt.

- Tu n'étais pas avec elle ?

- Non, dans une pièce à côté, Hermione était retournée dans le séjour. Un… hum… incident l'a fait oublié la bibliothèque.

- Quel genre d'incident a pu la bouleverser au point qu'elle en oublie ses livres ?

- Cela ne te concerne pas, et puis de toute façon, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'enquête.

- J'en jugerai.

- Non Potter.

Ainsi cette pièce l'avait bouleversée ? Bouleversée qu'il y ait autant de photos d'Artémia ?

- Et donc, termina-t-il pour couper court à la conversation, quand je suis revenu, elle n'était plus là. Apparemment le kidnappeur était entré en balai, d'où l' « illumination » d'Hermione.

- Possible.

Mais bien sûr que c'était ça ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il reste sceptique ? Il s'attendait à quoi ? A ce que Drago lui avoue que c'était lui qui l'avait tuée et cachée dans son placard ou quoi ?!

Il se contint tout de même à grand-peine. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils allaient la retrouver !

- Potter, grinça-t-il. Le temps presse.

L'interpellé allait rétorquer lorsque l'un des Aurors vint montrer sa trouvaille.

- Patron… Nous avons trouvé ça dans la table de nuit.

C'était un vieux parchemin, vieux de trois ans, où était inscrit en rouge sang « Je t'aime. ».

- C'est à moi !

- Non, Malefoy. Comparez les écritures et l'encre avec les autres menaces reçues, ajouta Potter à l'attention du jeune Auror.

Puis se retournant vers Drago, il lui demanda :

- Qui a écrit cela ?

L'ex-Serpentard était en état de choc. Artémia, l'auteur de ces mots ? Impossible ! En plus, elle n'était plus de ce monde. Mais avait-elle réellement écrit ce billet le jour de son mariage ? Ou était-ce peut-être son mari pour le narguer ?

- Il est… censé venir d'Artémia Gamp.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla avec difficulté. Sa tête la faisait souffrir, et tous ses membres l'élançaient douloureusement. Elle tenta de bouger ses bras mais ils semblaient attachés au-dessus de sa tête, croisés au niveau des poignets. Idem pour les jambes de l'autre côté de l'espèce de table où elle se trouvait.

_Où suis-je ?_

Elle ne se souvenait de rien depuis… depuis un flash rouge lorsqu'elle était chez Drago. Elle avait dû se faire stupéfixer. Elle tourna la tête du mieux qu'elle put, celle-ci étant prise en étau entre ses deux bras. Au prix d'un immense effort, elle éleva son cou de manière à embrasser la pièce du regard.

Elle était dans une chambre luxueusement décorée. Un grand tableau vide se trouvait à sa droite tandis que de l'autre côté, une fenêtre aurait pu donner sur l'extérieur si elle n'était occultée par deux lourds rideaux pourpre. Un rai de lumière crue parvenait tout de même à s'y frayer un passage, permettant à Hermione d'examiner le lieu où on l'avait enfermée. En face d'elle, une porte en bois richement ouvragé faisait office de gardienne.

Elle ne put en voir plus. Les muscles de sa nuque se détendirent d'un seul coup, et restèrent douloureux. Cependant, son cerveau fonctionnait à vive allure. Ainsi, elle se trouvait dans une des chambres d'un logement, appartenant certainement à des riches, sur ce qui semblait être un lit sans matelas. Elle tâtonna la surface avec ses doigts et reconnut la texture du bois. L'hypothèse d'une table était exclue, à moins qu'elle ne fût basse, car en relevant la tête, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle pouvait voir le sol à une faible distance, ce qui aurait été impossible sur quelque chose d'aussi haut qu'une table.

Ne pouvant pas savoir qui la gardait prisonnière, elle chercha comment il s'y était pris pour l'enlever. Elle avait eu un doute à ce propos il y a un instant… Mais quoi ? Son regard fut attiré par le rai de lumière sur le mur blanc. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. Elle se souvint aussitôt. En balai… Elle avait eu ce déclic pendant la conversation avec Drago qui la narguait à ce sujet. Puis, elle avait accouru vers la bibliothèque pour trouver un sort de protection des fenêtres, mais dans la précipitation, elle s'était trompée de porte. Et la pièce dans laquelle elle avait débarqué… était digne des policiers traquant les criminels.

Drago aimait Artémia. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Cette femme l'avait joliment manipulé, peut-être même ensorcelé si l'expression « envoûtante » utilisée par Drago était justifiée. Et pourtant… Quant au billet, c'était d'un sadisme… Drago… Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu pour qu'il se rende compte de sa disparition ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Harry était-il déjà au courant ? Et comment avait-il réagi ? Et Drago ? Drago, Drago, Drago… Tout revenait à lui.

Depuis quatre jours, il avait bouleversé la monotonie de son existence. Et depuis trois jours, elle avait moins pensé à Ron que d'habitude. Etait-elle en train de le trahir ? Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Non, il ne pouvait rien penser du tout, il était mort. Ses yeux la picotèrent. Non. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle devait rester forte jusqu'au bout. Pour Ron et pour… Pour qui au juste ? Harry ? Un autre nom monopolisa ses pensées mais elle s'efforça de le chasser. Ce n'étaient pas quatre jours qui allaient tout balayer !

Un grincement de porte l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Quelqu'un approchait…

- Vous ? fit-elle avec une expression d'incrédulité.

* * *

- Artémia Gamp ? Celle que nous avons retrouvée très tôt ce matin ?

- Celle là même. Je n'en connais pas d'autre, et toi non plus. Je me trompe Potter ?

Le chef des Aurors grimaça. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien lui trouver ?

- Et comment se fait-il qu'elle t'ait écrit cela ?

- Je me le demande aussi, quoique tu puisses en penser Potter ! Je t'ai dit la vérité.

Le brun eut un haussement de sourcil sceptique.

- Enfin Potter ! Pourquoi aurais-je voulu tuer Hermione ?

- Pour des tas de raisons.

- Ecoutes Potter. Hermione est en danger, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de me chercher pour que je t'avoue quoi ? « Oui c'est moi qui l'ai tuée et je l'ai enfermé dans la penderie de ma chambre ! »

Drago était furieux. Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Patron ! Le test de comparaison des parchemins est positif. L'auteur de ce billet est le même que celui des menaces !

- Très bien, merci Patterson.

Il s'avança vers Drago.

- Excuse-moi Malefoy, j'étais inquiet. Penses-tu que ce soit l'écriture d'Artémia ?

- Je… Je ne suis pas sûr.

- Patterson ! Appelle un sorcier légiste. Il faut qu'il inspecte le corps de Mrs Gamp.

Le blond eut un cri d'incompréhension.

- Elle est morte ! Morte ! Pourquoi faut-il que vous la persécutiez encore maintenant ?

Potter le jaugea du regard.

- Je croyais que tu voulais retrouver Hermione.

- Bien sûr !

- Alors c'est notre seule piste.

Il se redressa et interpella les Aurors qui continuaient.

- Arrêtez de fouiller, merci. Nous ne trouverons rien d'autre. Attendons la réponse du légiste. Vous deux, attendez-moi avec des renforts près de la résidence des Gamp et encerclez-la. Patterson, prévenez-moi pour les résultats de la biopsie dés que possible.

Il ne resta plus que Potter chez lui. Drago se posait des questions. Etait-ce possible qu'Artémia soit impliquée ? Non ! Il avait la ferme conviction que non. Et puis, pourquoi continuerait-elle à envoyer des messages ? Le coupable était peut-être son mari après tout. Mais il ne travaillait pas au ministère ! Que faisait-il de ses journées, au fait ? Il était le coupable idéal. Mais il n'osa pas s'avancer, surtout après ce qui était arrivé à Laudator…

- Patterson ! Vous êtes là ! Alors ?

- Le… Le sorcier-légiste demande à vous voir immédiatement. Il a trouvé une perfusion de Polynectar sur le corps.

- Ah enfin une avancée ! Dites-lui que nous arrivons.

Drago se leva sans attendre l'invitation de Potter. Après tout, il était Auror aussi à présent. Mais Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu ne fit aucun commentaire et ils quittèrent l'immeuble.

Arrivés à Ste-Mangouste, Drago fut surpris de la trajectoire du jeune homme. Au lieu de se diriger vers les ascenseurs, il passa derrière le comptoir de la sorcière-réceptionniste jusqu'à un couloir immaculé, éclairé par des bougies d'où ne se dégageait aucune fumée. Ils allaient vers la morgue de l'hôpital. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle de taille moyenne, où une table en acier chirurgical lévitait à un mètre du sol. Dessus – l'ex-Serpentard eut un haut-le-cœur – était placé le cadavre de son obsession, Artémia.

Même dans la mort, la dignité de ses traits restait flagrante et ses longs cheveux bruns étaient repliés sur un côté afin qu'ils ne gênent pas. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Pourtant, un hématome la défigurait.

- Mr Potter, vous êtes là !

Un homme apparut à leurs côtés. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué trop occupé par la contemplation macabre de la jeune femme étendue. Il s'en arracha, et dévisagea l'individu. Il ne différait pas beaucoup des autres guérisseurs, portant la même blouse frappée de l'emblème de Ste-Mangouste, la baguette et l'os entrecroisés. Pourtant, il ne correspondait pas à l'image que Drago se faisait de ceux qui côtoyaient les morts quotidiennement qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à des cadavres ambulants. Il devait être âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, avec un embonpoint naissant et un air jovial qui lui rappela le professeur Slughorn.

- Si mes calculs sont bons – il consulta sa montre – nous devrions savoir qui est notre vrai décédé dans très exactement… cinq minutes. Je lui ai donné un antidote permettant d'accélérer le retour à la vraie apparence de cette pauvre femme… ou homme.

Il désigna une seringue sur sa table de travail un peu plus loin.

- Ceci était fiché dans le bras de la victime et contenait du Polynectar. Si nous ne l'avions pas trouvé, il restait une dose suffisante pour quarante-huit heures. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à prendre notre mal en patience.

- Alors… intervint Drago. Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas… Enfin, Artémia est toujours en vie ?

Le sorcier-légiste le fixa gravement.

- Je ne peux vous le garantir Mr…

- Malefoy.

- Je ne peux vous garantir que cette femme est vivante, la seule chose est qu'elle n'est pas ici, dans cette pièce.

Alors, ils attendirent, se jetant des regards furtifs. Seul le légiste parvenait à occuper ses mains en faisant un peu de rangement. Mais le tintement des instruments en métal le rendait malade. Les diverses fioles de potions semblaient briller étrangement dans cette pièce aseptisée, et semblaient le menacer.

Soudain, la transformation démarra. La frêle silhouette d'Artémia se fit plus massive, tandis que le nez droit et fin s'élargissait, à la manière d'un homme. Ses cheveux se rétractèrent dans son crâne et ses lèvres se firent plus fines et plus brunes.

Dirk Harkiss venait de réapparaître devant leurs yeux.


	16. Révélations & Désespoir

_Me revoilà après une looongue absence. J'en suis vraiment désolée . Ma vie a été très chargée, et l'est toujours d'ailleurs... _

_Mais je viendrai à bout de cette fic, dont on voit d'ailleurs approcher la fin ! J'ai d'ailleurs terminé le plan de la fic, il faut maintenant rédiger !  
_

_Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews, qui me poussent à continuer & à terminer cette fic.  
_

_J'espère que ce chapitre, un peu plus long et plus dense vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ;)_

_Enjoy !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Révélations & Désespoir**

**

* * *

  
**

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant elle, se tenait une jeune femme aux longues boucles brunes et aux yeux foncés qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Sa cape noire était fermement serrée autour d'elle tandis qu'un sourire satisfait s'étalait sur ses lèvres épaisses. _Artémia._ C'était à rien n'y comprendre. Que faisait-elle là ? Elle avait vu l'article ce matin, elle était censée être morte ! Impuissante, les poings liés, Hermione faisait fonctionner son cerveau à vive allure. Etait-ce réellement Artémia en face d'elle ? Ou alors, l'article de journal était-il un faux ? En attendant, la brune, satisfaite de son effet, avait une expression cruelle sur le visage. Pourquoi l'avait-elle enlevée ? Elle repensa aux messages à l'encre rouge. En était-elle l'auteur ? Mais dans quel intérêt ? Quelque chose lui échappait dans l'affaire. Une migraine l'assaillit, mais elle n'en laissa rien voir, laissant le regard de surprise initiale céder la place à une œillade inexpressive.

- La Sang-de-Bourbe s'est enfin réveillée ?

Artémia fit apparaître un fauteuil confortable et s'assit à côté d'Hermione, de manière à ce qu'elles puissent se voir. Une fois bien installée, elle jaugea l'ex-Gryffondor du regard, comme si elle faisait l'estimation de la valeur d'un objet particulièrement banal. Hermione lui répondit par une expression de défi. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait ici, mais une chose était sûre, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle savait que c'était une question purement rhétorique, aussi, resta-t-elle silencieuse.

- C'est donc pour _ça_ que Drago me fait l'affront de m'oublier ?

De quoi parlait-elle ? Une lueur d'incompréhension traversa les pupilles chocolat de la lionne. Drago ? Que venait-il faire là-dedans ? Subitement, elle comprit. Elle faisait sans doute allusion au fait qu'ils soient « ensemble ». Artémia était donc jalouse. Presque soulagée de ce constat, Hermione éclata d'un rire nerveux. C'était quelque chose qui se produisait toujours quand il ne le fallait pas, dans les moments les plus critiques. Besoin de relâcher quelque peu la pression. Mais Artémia ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et braqua sa baguette magique sur la tempe d'Hermione, sans se départir toutefois de son sang-froid. La lionne se ressaisit et se justifia :

- Drago et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. C'est un arrangement. Il… Il vous aime toujours.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait si mal de l'admettre ? Peut-être l'impression d'avoir été trahie par Drago, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte qu'il ne fallait pas. Où était la trahison, d'ailleurs ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette question lorsqu'elle entendit la voix doucereuse de la jeune femme à son oreille :

- Ca te fait de la peine n'est-ce pas ?

Se redressant, Artémia garda les yeux fixés sur le visage d'Hermione. Celle-ci fut prise d'une folle envie de la tuer, de lui arracher les yeux, de la… Comment osait-elle insinuer cela ? Hermione n'avait jamais demandé le cœur de Drago, mais elle était sûre, pensait-elle dans son orgueil démesuré par l'arrogance de sa ravisseuse, que si elle le voulait, elle l'aurait. Et cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de le cracher au visage d'Artémia, d'une voix lourde de menaces. Dans le même temps, elle se débattait, tirant sur ses liens.

- Oh, oh ! J'ai touché un point sensible, on dirait. Calme-toi, tu crois sincèrement qu'il m'intéresse ?

Hermione se figea net. Alors là, il y avait un sérieux problème. Hermione avait cru qu'il s'agissait de jalousie. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais alors, le « Je t'aime » était réellement là pour tourmenter Drago. Enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. Merlin seul sait à quel point c'était la spécialité du Malefoy qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard… L'attrapeur attrapé. Une vague de rage l'envahit. De quel droit avait-elle de tourmenter comme ça ? On ne plaisantait pas avec l'amour. Ses sentiments pour Ron refirent surface, mais cette fois, ils ne l'affaiblirent pas, mais la renforcèrent au contraire. Les yeux flamboyants, un sourire en coin digne d'un Malefoy accroché aux lèvres, elle lui lança d'un ton hautain :

- Et toi ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'il t'aime pour ce que tu es ? C'est juste de l'obsession, ça crève les yeux. De l'Amortentia, hein ? Ou un autre philtre d'amour équivalent ?

Hermione jouait à la provocation, et elle le savait. Elle se fichait de savoir le prix qu'elle devrait payer pour ça. Elle n'avait absolument rien à perdre. Rien.

* * *

- Harkiss ? Mais qu'est-ce… ?

Par Merlin, que se passait-il ? Dans quelle histoire se retrouvait-il embarqué ? Il y avait décidément un problème. Mentalement, il fit le compte : Laudator mort. Harkiss mort. Artémia pas morte. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblerait. Mais il était impossible qu'elle soit derrière tout cela. Tournant son regard gris métallique vers les yeux émeraude du Survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu, en bref Saint-Potter, il lui lança :

- On ferait mieux de rendre visite à Mr Gamp au plus vite.

Le brun, tout aussi alarmé que lui, acquiesça sans faire de commentaire sur son ton impérieux. Preuve supplémentaire qu'il comprenait à quel point la situation était grave. Sans prendre le temps de remercier le sorcier-légiste, ils s'élancèrent vers la sortie, passant devant les malades surpris. Drago dut même en écarter un de manière quelque peu violente pour ne pas être ralenti. Les cris de protestation de celui-ci le poursuivirent jusqu'au moment où il put enfin transplaner aux côtés de Potter.

Il connaissait la demeure des Gamp pour s'y être rendu une fois. Cuisant souvenir. Ironie du sort, les abords de la maison étaient parsemés de roses d'un rouge éclatant, qui ressemblaient étrangement à celle que Drago avait apportée. Son cœur se serra à cette vue, et le flot de souvenirs le submergea. Artémia, inaccessible Artémia, douce Artémia, enivrante Artémia, obsédante Artémia… Le jeune homme s'arrêta, se faisant percuter par Potter au passage.

- Tu fais quoi, Malefoy ?! On est un peu pressé pour se laisser aller !

Sans répondre, Drago lui lança un regard haineux. Mais au moins, il était revenu à lui, et à l'essentiel : retrouver Hermione. Et en son for intérieur, il ajouta : retrouver Artémia. Même s'il avait déchiré ses photos dans un accès de rage, il ne pouvait nier que quelque chose semblait le lier à elle. C'était plus fort que lui, elle était une obsession entêtante. Passant la porte d'entrée, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'intérieur du manoir. C'était assez grand, comme chez la plupart des Sang-Purs. Artémia et son mari vivaient dans le luxe, c'était certain. D'ailleurs, au bout du corridor, Mr Gamp les attendait. Il avait été prévenu de leur arrivée par deux Aurors qui attendaient dans le salon. Potter leur fit signe de sortir, et ferma la porte derrière eux. Seul Drago et Mr Gamp étaient restés.

Mr Gamp était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux traits aristocratiques et aux cheveux noirs parsemés de rayures argentées. Il ne parut pas surpris de leur venue, et leur proposa un thé. Drago déclina de façon agressive, Harry également, plus poliment. S'installant avec sa tasse apparue de nulle part – sans doute des cuisines à vrai dire – il invita les deux hommes à faire deux même. Seul Harry obtempéra. Fixant Drago, l'homme sourit soudainement.

- C'est donc vous ? Artémia m'a expliqué votre cas.

Il ne paraissait pas furieux, plutôt amusé. Il se moquait visiblement de lui, et Drago sentit ses mains trembler. _Du calme_. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Pense à Hermione, pas à Artémia. Potter commença à expliquer la situation, ce qui agaça prodigieusement l'ex-Serpentard. N'était-ce pas lui le criminel ? Un détail étrange frappa l'esprit de Drago. Il pensait sa femme morte, non ? Dans ce cas, il n'avait pas du tout l'air du veuf éploré… Donc cela signifiait qu'il savait qu'Artémia était vivante. Interrompant Potter avant qu'il ne parle de la découverte faite à Ste Mangouste, il passa derrière le fauteuil du _vieil_ homme (pour lui en tout cas).

- Votre femme doit terriblement vous manquer, non ? Et la façon dont elle est morte…

Potter releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Derrière Gamp, Drago lui indiqua de le laisser faire. Soupçonneux, il n'ajouta rien cependant. Drago continua, faisant le tour du fauteuil, de manière à se trouver face à lui.

- Vous devez être ravagé, j'en suis sûr.

Gamp le regarda, impassible, comme s'il avait compris son petit manège. Pourtant, Drago sentait une rage froide émaner de son visage. Il lui rappelait son père, ce qui accrût sa confiance en lui-même. Sans un mot, il attendit qu'il réagisse. Potter les regardait alternativement comme s'il se demandait s'il devait agir ou non. Enfin, les mâchoires de Gamp se décrispèrent et il cracha :

- Je sais me tenir en société. Vous devez le savoir, j'en suis sûr Mr Malefoy.

En son for intérieur, Drago dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Mais sa fierté l'empêchait d'en faire le constat oral. Satisfait, Mr Gamp se retourna vers Potter, et l'enjoignit de continuer. Les bras croisés, le visage fermé, Drago ne le lâcha pas du regard, guettant un signe, un tic, une lueur dans ses yeux. Mais rien. Le bougre devait être un excellent Occlumens. Perdant patience, Drago se releva et attrapa le sorcier par le col. Le plaquant au fond de son fauteuil, les yeux rétrécis au point de ne devenir que deux fentes, il murmura :

- Ecoute-moi bien, petite ordure. Ta femme n'est pas morte et je le sais. Il se trouve que mon amie a disparu, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de cracher le morceau immédiatement.

Mr Gamp blêmit. De rage ? De peur ? Il ne put le savoir. En tout cas, il avait perdu contenance et s'apprêtait à riposter lorsque Potter intervint, pointant sa baguette sur Drago et l'enjoignant de reculer.

- Drago, sors d'ici ! Mr. Gamp ?

Mais le blond n'avait pas l'intention de lui obéir. Haletant, il regardait Mr Gamp se redresser fébrilement dans son siège. Et dire que Potter faisait encore une fois son Saint ! Hermione avait disparu, bon sang ! Et il était là, à faire la causette avec ce… A la grande surprise de Drago, cependant, Mr Gamp le regarda, l'air perdu :

- Artémia… n'est pas morte ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il avait l'air sincère, mais il ne voulut pas se laisser manipuler, aussi laissa-t-il Potter lui expliquer l'affaire du Polynectar. Il acheva :

- Mr Gamp, nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que Miss Granger est avec votre femme. N'avez-vous pas idée de là où elles peuvent être ?

L'homme parut se concentrer. _Plus vite !_ Il secoua d'abord la tête en signe de dénégation. Drago, désespéré, aurait voulu lui faire cracher les mots qu'il attendait, mais il savait bien qu'il n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Et l'impuissance, c'était ce qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Le découragement l'atteignait. Non… Non, ne pas craquer. Il n'avait plus seize ans ! Il se souvint de ses moments de faiblesse dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde alors qu'il était en sixième année. Il avait l'impression d'être dans le même cas. Sans s'être rendu compte, il s'était rapproché de la haute fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière du domaine. Une mare se trouvait en son centre, et des cygnes s'y baignaient, indifférents du drame qui se déroulait. Soudain, il entendit la voix de Potter s'élever dans la pièce.

- Merci beaucoup, Mr Gamp. Nous y allons de suite et nous vous informerons de la suite des évènements.

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas tort. Artémia posa le bout de sa baguette sur la joue de la jeune femme, et celle-ci poussa aussitôt un hurlement. Les larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux et aveuglèrent sa vue, tandis que la brûlure causée par la baguette se déplaçait lentement, guidée par la main de sa ravisseuse. Celle-ci était sereine, faisant courir sa baguette dans le cou d'Hermione. Apparemment, elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. La douleur dans sa joue disparut, aussitôt remplacée par celle qu'elle ressentait au niveau de son cou. C'était insupportable, et elle dut se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier. Tandis qu'un goût métallique se répandait dans sa bouche, Artémia leva son arme et la douleur cessa. Haletante, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifiée.

- J'espère que tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de faire la maligne dorénavant. Ca rendra ta mort moins douloureuse.

Cette femme était complètement folle ! Aussitôt, la vague impression de déjà vu qu'avait ressentie Hermione en voyant la photo d'Artémia pour la première fois s'éclaircit.

- Bellatrix ?

Ce murmure était sorti involontairement de sa gorge. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Elle se ressaisit. Même Drago ne s'en était pas rendu compte alors que c'était quand même sa tante. Mais elle pouvait tout aussi bien se tromper. Pourtant, Artémia esquissa un sourire satisfait.

- Tu es bien la première à t'en rendre compte. Oui, je suis bien là pour venger ma mère. D'abord, je commence par finir son boulot, et après c'est à la belle-mère de Potter d'y passer.

Hermione suffoqua. Elle se souvint des mots de Drago quelques jours auparavant, qu'elle avait réussi à arracher au cimetière. _Sa fille ? _ Comment auraient-ils pu l'ignorer ? Elle n'eut pas besoin de poser la question, Artémia était trop ravie de pouvoir se vanter auprès de quelqu'un, qui n'irait, de toute façon, pas le répéter ensuite.

- Eh oui. Seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres était au courant de ma naissance. Même mon cher père a été tenu à l'écart de cette nouvelle. C'est pourquoi j'ai été élevée en cachette, et ai tout appris aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Une sorte d'expérimentation, à laquelle j'avais le privilège de participer. Et pendant la bataille de Poudlard, j'étais là… Juste à côté de ma génitrice. Je vous ai vus tous les deux, et c'est là que je me suis mis en tête d'exaucer son souhait. Malheureusement, elle est morte peu après, et j'ai fui la bataille, voyant la tournure qu'elle prenait.

Interdite, Hermione ne pouvait y croire. En quelque sorte, Bellatrix Lestrange n'était pas morte, elle survivait à travers sa fille. Celle-ci continua.

- J'ai toujours été là, Granger. Tu te souviens de l'épisode du manoir Malefoy ? Drago t'y a emmenée d'ailleurs ? Je suis sûre que ça t'aurait rappelé de bons souvenirs… Il fallait voir comme tu criais, comme tu les suppliais du regard… J'ai même cru que le fils Malefoy allait défaillir.

Elle eut des frissons à y repenser. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir une telle souffrance, comme celle que lui avait infligée Bellatrix. Et Dobby… Fermant les yeux, Hermione essaya de retenir l'eau salée qui affluait de nouveau dans ses glandes lacrymales. Une unique goutte parvint à s'échapper toutefois. Elle parut, cependant, passer inaperçue.

- Cela n'a pas été bien difficile de préparer mon plan. J'ai commencé par confectionner le Polynectar. Une broutille pour moi, que le Seigneur de Ténèbres en personne a éduquée en matière de philtres et de poisons. J'ai facilement entendu parler d'Harkiss. Un de ses exploits est passé récemment dans les journaux quelques jours avant. Ca n'a pas été bien compliqué de le convaincre de s'attaquer à toi. J'ignorais, par contre, que Drago était arrivé dans ton bureau, ce qui a gâché cette partie du plan. Au final, c'était une aubaine pour moi. Harkiss a quand même réussi à s'enfuir, en passant par le bureau de Laudator qui l'attendait avec un Portoloin. Un sortilège de l'Imperium bien placé pendant son sommeil. Cela n'avait pas été très difficile de le persuader de passer la nuit avec moi, avec mon seul charme naturel.

Hermione commençait à avoir la nausée. C'était elle depuis le début… Comment Drago allait-il réagir en l'apprenant ? Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle en sorte vivante, et pour cela, elle ne savait pas trop comment faire. Se triturant les méninges, elle continua à l'écouter.

- A l'hôpital, j'ai pris l'apparence d'une infirmière et j'ai déposé ce mot sur la table de chevet. Je voulais attiser la panique chez lui. Pour la photo de Weasley – j'espère qu'elle t'a plu d'ailleurs – il m'a suffit de consulter le carnet d'adresses du ministère à partir de l'ordinateur de Laudator. Un jeu d'enfants. C'était tellement facile que c'en était vexant. Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus chez toi, je me suis directement rendue chez Drago, et j'avais raison. Vous étiez là. En entendant les soupçons de Drago à travers la baie vitrée, j'ai tué Laudator. Je n'en avais plus besoin de toute manière. Ensuite, un sortilège de Désillusion, un balai volant et te voilà ici.

Apparemment, elle pensait avoir fini. Aux yeux d'Hermione, il restait quelques points noirs. S'efforçant de gagner du temps, elle osa tout de même demander :

- Mais… On vous a retrouvée morte !

- C'était Harkiss. A ma place, ajouta-t-elle devant la lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux de l'ex-Gryffondor. Une perfusion de Polynectar avec mes cheveux dedans et une dose suffisante pour quarante-huit heures, et le tour était joué. Personne ne s'en rendra compte. Ils ont été trop imbéciles pour s'empresser de protéger mon intimité et de me rapporter à mon mari sans prendre la peine de regarder en détail.

Tout le puzzle se remettait en place. Hermione ferma les yeux à nouveau, impuissante. Elle aurait dû comprendre. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle aurait dû. Elle espéra qu'Harry et Drago auraient l'idée d'examiner le corps de la fausse Artémia et de la retrouver. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle espéra cependant que Drago aurait la vie sauve et qu'Harry ait le temps de protéger Molly. Il fallait arrêter cette folle.

- Et maintenant, c'est à ton tour de mourir. T'en fais pas, je ferai vite.

Hermione vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux tandis que la baguette d'Artémia se levait vers elle. Ses souvenirs de Poudlard avec Harry et Ron. Toutes les personnes qui avaient un jour compté dans sa vie. Ses parents. Ses camarades de Gryffondor. Les membres de l'AD. L'Ordre du Phénix. Les Weasley. Harry. Ron. Drago. C'était fini pour elle. Elle rejoindrait Ron, et plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. Mais quelque part, elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle avait encore tant de chose à vivre. Ron s'était sacrifié pour qu'elle vive, Drago le lui avait rappelé. Elle devait vivre. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça.

- Avada Kedavra.

* * *

_Sadique, moi ? Pas le moins du monde, voyons ! Que va-t-il se passer d'après vous ? =)_

_Dites-moi ^^_


End file.
